


Un chirrido y un rugido

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Apareamientos a la Medianoche #01[Anthony-Gavin]by Joyee Flynn(-multiautor)Esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

El mundo paranormal está en caos. Los ancianos están cansados de los jóvenes que no querían comprometerse en una relación, lo que causaba problemas, y peleas entre ellos.

Todos los que asistieron a la Conferencia UPAC, ahora tienen veinticuatro horas para reclamar a una pareja de una especie diferente. Si no lo hacen, nunca tendrán una. El hechizo ha sido lanzado. No hay escapatoria para los Apareamientos de Medianoche.

El desarrollador de software, Harry Ashby, es perfectamente feliz con su vida. Encuentra que el resto de la gente se vuelve fastidiosa después de estar a su alrededor por un corto periodo de tiempo, y tener una pareja le suena a pura tortura.

El tester de videojuegos, Lou Marino, está satisfecho con su vida tranquila y solitaria. Después de ser acosado y casi forzado a aparearse, conoce al huraño, pero atractivo Harry.

Ni Lou ni Harry están preparados para los sentimientos que surgen. ¿Los dos hombres continuarán bailando el uno alrededor del otro o se aferrarán al amor y nunca lo dejarán ir?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Anthony/Ant-Louis|Gavin-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

—Bienvenidos. Soy el Anciano Burke. —El anciano se detuvo, como si esperara algo de nosotros. —Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, por estar aquí esta noche. Esta es una ocasión memorable para nosotros. Han pasado veinticinco años desde que terminó la Gran Guerra entre todos los paranormales, llevándose con ella, una gran porción de nuestra población.

Pensé que era extraño que la sala estuviera tan tranquila, con tanta gente. No se había escuchado ni un solo estornudo o a alguien tosiendo, aun cuando todos miraban al anciano prendado de sus palabras. Entonces, ahí estaba yo, quien estaba listo para salir como un cohete e intentando no rodar mis ojos.

—Me gustaría que todos hagan un brindis conmigo, en memoria de aquellos que perdimos.—El anciano alzó su copa de champaña y esperó al resto de nosotros. Apretando mis dientes, lo hice. Entonces capté la presumida mirada de mi padre. ¿Él también estaba aquí?. —Puede que jamás los olvidemos.

El anciano tragó todo el contenido de su copa, luego miró a la multitud, vacié el mío, mientras observaba a los demás. Unos cuantos segundos después, lo bajó a una mesa cercana y se volteó hacia nosotros, enganchando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Como he dicho, esta es una ocasión memorable para todos. En los veinticinco años desde que terminó la Gran Guerra, la United Paranormal Alliance of Cooperation2 ha estado observando y esperando. No esperaremos más.

—La pelea entre especies debe parar —, dijo otro anciano, que usaba una larga túnica blanca, mientras daba un paso al frente. —Los humanos saben de nosotros, y han aprendido a aceptarnos entre los suyos. Sin embargo, su tolerancia sólo durará un tiempo. La lucha constante entre las comunidades paranormales ha llegado bajo su escrutinio. Ya no tenemos el lujo de observarlos resolver sus propios desacuerdos.

—El Anciano Lukas está en lo correcto —, dijo el Anciano Burke, mientras hacía un gesto hacia el otro. La sonrisa de mi padre se volvió incluso más amplia, su mirada nunca me abandonó. ¡Joder! Eso nunca era bueno. —Ya no tenemos la indulgencia de esperar a que terminen sus mezquinas disputas. Como tal, hemos tomado medidas para asegurarnos de que tomen su lugar entre nuestra sociedad.

2Alianza Unida de Cooperación Paranormal.

Eso consiguió algunos susurros. Miré a mi alrededor, para ver un montón de rostros confundidos y miradas cuestionadoras, mirando directamente a los ancianos. El Anciano Burke gesticuló hacia la copa que había puesta en la mesa. —Todos han hecho el brindis conmigo. Como tal, ahora están atados a los convenios que pusimos ante ustedes.

—Cada uno de ustedes, tiene veinticuatro horas para encontrar y reclamar a su pareja—, dijo el Anciano Lukas.—Si fallan a la hora de reclamar una pareja, dentro de veinticuatro horas, y traerla a ella o él frente a este concilio para ser reconocido, no tendrán una. Se volverán salvajes dentro de una semana.

Los jadeos y gruñidos casi eclipsaron las palabras de los Ancianos, mientras continuaban hablando. Mi padre me dio una sonrisa satisfecha y un saludo burlón. ¡Hijo de puta! Ambos

Ancianos retrocedieron del borde del estrado, en el que estaban parados.

Sabían que la multitud estaba furiosa. Tendrían que ser muy cabezas duras, para no sentir la tensión en el aire.

—A causa de que continúan peleando entre especies, no pueden reclamar a una pareja de su misma raza —, dijo el Anciano Burke. —Deberán reclamar una pareja, fuera de su propia especie.

—Si fallan a la hora de traernos una pareja ante este concilio, al filo de la medianoche de mañana, serán perseguidos y ejecutados como un paria.

—Para asegurarnos de que encontrarán una pareja, se ha añadido algo especial a la poción que han bebido, cada uno de ustedes. Eso asegurará que la necesidad de aparearse fuera de su especie supere su necesidad de pelear. Es un aditivo particular que induce el calor de apareamiento en cada uno de ustedes. No serán capaces de negar la necesidad de aparearse.

—Y sólo en caso de que crean que puedan tratar de romper el hechizo, —dijo el Anciano Burke—, hemos añadido una pequeña clausula especial. Cualquiera que intente negar los convenios de su hechizo, será maldecido inmediatamente acorde a su propia raza. Los vampiros ya no serán capaces de beber sangre. Los cambiaformas ya no serán capaces de cambiar. Los usuarios de magia ya no serán capaces de hacer magia, y así sucesivamente. Estoy seguro de que entienden mi punto.

¡No, no, no! ¡No podían hacer esto!

Los dos Ancianos fueron a pararse con sus compañeros y se voltearon para enfrentar a la multitud. —Ahora, niños, buena suerte. Esperamos verlos en veinticuatro horas. Que su cacería sea exitosa.

—Jodidamente increíble —, juré, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba a una milla por minuto. ¡No quiero aparearme! Viendo a mi padre saliendo con el resto de los Ancianos por un costado del salón de baile, corrí hacia él y agarré su brazo. —¿Qué demonios es esta mierda? ¿Por qué me incluiste? ¡No he peleado con nadie!

—Tampoco has hablado con nadie —, me gruñó, mirando mi mano sobre él hasta que la retire. —¿Estás desafiándome?

—No, porque ambos sabemos que yo ganaría —, espeté con fiereza. Desde hace mucho tiempo que había excedido a mi papá en cuanto a habilidades físicas, pero no tenía deseos de liderar. —Hago dinero para la manada. No causo problemas. Sólo quiero que me dejen solo.

—¡Bien, entonces encuentra una pareja que quiera lo mismo! Porque estoy cansado de tener a un patético recluso, en vez de un hijo. —Sólo entonces nos separamos, mientras alguien iba volando hacia la puerta por la que estaban marchándose la mayoría de los otros Ancianos. Cuando le di la espalda a mi padre, se me escapó el insulto.

—Puto cabrón —, mascullé por lo bajo. Nunca tuvimos una gran relación, la mayoría del tiempo manteníamos nuestra distancia el uno del otro. ¡Pero esto era irreal!

Caminé ciegamente a través del salón de baile, ignorando el caos que siguió al anuncio del Anciano. Ya odiaba tener que venir a estas cosas cada año bisiesto, porque era forzado a socializar. ¿Ahora tenía que tomar una pareja en veinticuatro horas o me volvería salvaje?

¡Jodidamente irreal!

Perdido en mis propios pensamientos, tropecé por los corredores ignorando a todos los otros que chocaban contra mí. No fue hasta que sentí la lluvia helada en mi rostro, que me di cuenta que había salido al patio. Volví a entrar y me senté en la tranquila biblioteca, para enfurruñarme.

Era una habitación maravillosa. Miré alrededor y absorbí la paz de la habitación, tratando de permitirle dormir a mi mente fatigada. Esta era una habitación que algún día quería tener en mi propia casa. Eran dos pisos altos, sin techo, y tenía estantes del piso al techo. La biblioteca incluso, tenía las escaleras con ruedas que había en las películas clásicas.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una suave voz, sacándome de mis desbocados pensamientos. Alcé los ojos hacia el pedazo de culo más lindo, que había visto jamás.

—¿Alguno de nosotros lo está?

—No, pero estás mascullando solo, y te escuché desde el pasillo—, respondió y se sentó junto a mí.—Estaba huyendo de unos cuantos chicos, que querían reclamarme. Un vampiro trató de morderme, y ni siquiera conozco su nombre.

—Los mantendré lejos de ti—, dije y quise golpearme en la cabeza por ofrecerme. Como si en ese mismo momento, no tuviera suficiente de qué preocuparme.

—Gracias —, susurré, y nos quedamos ahí sentados en silencio por varios minutos. — ¿Puedo preguntar sobre qué estabas murmurando, o es muy grosero?

—No quiero aparearme, y mi padre me hizo un par comentarios hirientes. —Suspiré y me desplomé contra el sofá. —Me gusta estar solo. La mayoría del tiempo, la gente me fastidia porque son mezquinos o simplemente estúpidos. Odio tener que explicarle las cosas a la gente, y nunca entienden mi trabajo o lo que hago para la manada. Sólo quiero que me dejen solo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí —, dijo con un asentimiento y metió su cabello oscuro -el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros-detrás de su oreja. —Soy Louis Marino, pero todos me llaman Ant3.

—¿Por qué hacen eso? —Casi me reí, cuando señaló su cuerpo pequeño. No podía haber medido más de uno con sesenta y cuatro y pesar cincuenta y seis kilos estando mojado. —¿El sobrenombre no te molesta?

—En realidad no me importa. —Se encogió de hombros. —No interactúo muy bien con la gente. No soy muy popular en mi manada y prefiero sólo leer en vez de salir.

3Ant(-Lou) hormiga en español.

—Sí, conozco el sentimiento. —Y lo hacía. Las personas interactuaban conmigo, porque era el hijo del Anciano de los leones y eso me hacía, básicamente, el segundo al mando.

No porque quisieran hablarme. Seguro, tenía éxito en los negocios, pero la mayoría de las riñas en la manada, eran interpersonales. Y trataba de mantenerme a quince metros de distancia.

—Tal vez deberíamos aparearnos —, dijo tan suavemente, que apenas lo oí. —Quiero decir, eres magnifico y te dejaría solo, ya que no soy muy bueno con las personas.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —Me reí disimuladamente y luego me detuve cuando vi que estaba serio y lucía como si lo hubiese abofeteado. —Lo siento —, volví a suspirar. — Todo este asunto parece una broma, y no estoy lidiando muy bien con ello.

—Ni yo, pero al menos estamos de acuerdo en unas cuantas cosas. Tal vez este asunto de ser pareja podría funcionar entre nosotros, a menos que no me encuentres atractivo, por supuesto.

Lo miré lentamente, bebiéndome la imagen. La atracción hacia él no iba a ser un problema. Era un pequeño twink bastante impresionante, con unos brillantes ojos azules y un pequeño y firme culo en donde quería hundir mi polla toda la noche. —No, me atraes. Es sólo que no quiero aparearme, Lou.

—Yo tampoco... No conozco tu nombre.

—Harry Ashby —, respondí, volteándome para quedar frente a él. —¿Hablas en serio sobre el asunto de aparearnos?

—Somos todo lo que tenemos a menos que queramos terminar como ratas de laboratorio. —Se encogió de hombros y metió su cabello detrás de su oreja, de nuevo. Me di cuenta de!que era un gesto nervioso y lo encontré bastante entrañable. —Además, no has tratado de morderme sin hablar conmigo primero. No soy muy fan de esa mierda. Me gustaría alguien que al menos me preguntara primero. Sé que soy pequeño, pero no soy un juguete.

—Me gusta ser el jefe—, dije, después de unos cuantos minutos de quedarme mirándolo. —No soy una persona afectiva, y siempre estoy a cargo. Es parte de ser un león. ¿Puedes lidiar con alguien que es dominante?

—¿Vas a hacer que te llame amo y tratarme como un sub perdedor?

—No, nada como eso. —Me reí, disfrutando de su sentido del humor.

—No eres violento, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, arrugando su nariz. —Porque una vez tuve un novio que dijo que era dominante y para él eso significaba andar golpeándome. No quiero aparearme por toda la eternidad con alguien así.

—Nunca te golpearía —, susurré, mientras me estiraba para ahuecar su mejilla, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La dejé caer sobre mi regazo, mi corazón se rompió ante la idea de que un muchacho tan dulce, llegara a ser abusado. —Soy un tipo bastante tranquilo, especialmente para ser un león, siempre y cuando no me molesten. Pero nunca golpearía a alguien, a menos que me dieran un puñetazo o algo.

—Sí, no tendrás que preocuparte de eso conmigo. —Soltó una risita e instantáneamente me puse duro. Al parecer, tenía algo por los pequeños twinks que soltaban risitas. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? —Tal vez deberíamos averiguar, si somos físicamente compatibles.

Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, cuando vi la lujuria en sus ojos. ¡Oh! Quiso decir sexualmente. Bueno, joder, estaba más que dispuesto a tener algo de acción, al menos.

—Ten, prepárate tú mismo —, ronronee, mientras sacaba un pequeño tubo de lubricante de mi bolsillo.

—¿Andabas caminando por ahí, con esa mierda? —Chilló Lou, volviendo a mirarme a la cara. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué el chillido me ponía tan caliente como la risita? Y nunca conocí a un cambiaforma, que pudiera chillar así.

—Si estoy forzado a venir aquí, al menos puedo acostarme con alguien. —Me encogí de hombros. Luego me puse de pie y empecé a desvestirme.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a besarme?—Preguntó, retorciéndose en su asiento, mientras miraba a mi pecho desnudo. —Quiero decir, ¿no deberíamos hacer algún tipo de proceso antes de tener sexo? Sé que todo va demasiado rápido y eso, pero no tengo mucha experiencia sólo saltando directo a la cama.

—Ni siquiera tenemos cama. —Sonreí, mientras empezaba a desabrochar mis pantalones. Me volvió a tomar un minuto para darme cuenta de que estaba siendo serio, cuando vi su rostro desmoronarse ante mis palabras. —Esta bien, podemos besarnos.

Lou me miró con tal esperanza en sus ojos, que sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco...

Lo cual era ridículo, ya que no era un romántico. Los leones no eran conocidos por ser muy románticos. Incluso los leones salvajes, eran conocidos por tener una jodida rápida y seguir adelante. A pesar de que los cambiaformas león se apareaban de por vida, no era como si empezaran a acurrucarse y ponerse besucones en frente de alguien. Pero podría darle unos cuantos besos ahora, al menos.

Me incline, colocando mis manos en el respaldo del sofá, mientras invadía el espacio personal de Lou. Sus ojos se agrandaron, mientras inclinaba mis labios sobre los suyos y los rozaba suavemente. Mientras que el león dentro de mí no le importaba una mierda el asunto de los besos, el humano encontraba que Lou era delicioso. Dándole un beso largo esta vez, saboreé algo dulce en él. Sabía que la bebida que habíamos bebido todos era dulce, pero no era eso. Esto era todo Lou.

—Wow —, jadeó, mientras me alejaba después de unos cuantos minutos comportándome gentilmente. —Sí, creo que sólo esto estaría bien. ¿Estás de acuerdo con la idea de aparearte conmigo?

—Eres lindo y prometo dejarte solo la mayor parte del tiempo. —Me encogí de hombros, mientras me quitaba los zapatos. Entonces me quité el resto de mi ropa y volvía a mirarlo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuando de que no se había desvestido y estaba mirando sus manos, mientras cogía su pulgar con su uña. —¿Lou? ¿No quieres hacer esto?

—S-Sólo estoy nervioso, supongo —, susurró, sin mirarme. —Además, no estoy seguro de que pueda aparearme con alguien desinteresado por el apareamiento, como quien escoge qué color de camiseta va a usar.

—Esta fue tú idea, Lou —, respondí, frotando mis manos por mi rostro con frustración.

Tomé un profundo aliento y traté de controlar mi irritación antes de que empeorara las cosas.

¡Y la gente se preguntaba porque rara vez salía de mi casa! Pero él había sido abusado con anterioridad, me recordé a mí mismo. —Vamos tener que tomárnoslo con calma, después de la bola curva que nos han lanzado hoy, ¿esta bien?

—Cierto, cierto, buen punto. Bastante justo. —Asintió, mientras se quitaba su camiseta.

Lou tenía la piel tan clara, que casi lucía como porcelana perfecta bajo la luz de luna que entraba en la biblioteca. Rápidamente se despojó del resto de su ropa, mirándome con ojos interrogantes, mientras estaba ahí parado desvistiéndose. —. ¿Sí?

—Sí, me gusta —, susurré, mientras tiraba de él entre mis brazos. Le di un rápido beso, antes de empujarlo contra el sofá, cogiendo el lubricante que él había descartado, y entregándoselo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Lou. Si no somos compatibles, tendremos que encontrar a alguien más. Así que estírate muy bien, a ti mismo.

—Sí, porque cuelgas como un jodido caballo —, respondió Lou, tragando con nerviosismo, mientras miraba mi erección. —Voy a necesitar montones y montones de lubricante, para tomarte.

—De acuerdo, manos a la obra. —Me reí entre dientes, mientras me arrodillaba entre sus piernas. Normalmente no me preocupaba de esta parte del sexo. Si querían estar conmigo, me imaginaba, tendrían que estar listos.

Pero bajo las circunstancias, al menos podría observar. No era como si hubiera algo más que hacer en ese momento. Lou cubrió sus dedos con una notable cantidad, antes de tirar de sus piernas y meter dos dedos en su culo. —Linnnnnnnndo.

—Me alegra que te guste —, jadeó, mientras los retorcía. —¿Eso significa que al menos me deseas sexualmente?

—Sí, sí lo hago —, gruñí, estremeciéndome ante la idea de hundir mi polla en su culo apretado. Me encontré a mí mismo pegado al lugar, en donde se movían sus dedos en su interior. La forma en la que su agujero los succionaba cada vez, mientras la piel de su roseta se estiraba a su alrededor. ¡Era caliente!

—¿Qué haces para vivir, Harry? —Preguntó Lou, y me gustó la forma en la que dijo mi nombre.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres hablar justo ahora? —Me reí, mis ojos nunca abandonaron sus dedos. Estaba completamente cautivado por su cuerpo y la idea de que pronto sería mío.

—Tal como dijiste, no tenemos mucho tiempo, para tomar la decisión más importante de nuestras vidas. Me imagino que deberíamos empezar aprendiendo uno del otro.

—Soy un diseñador de software —, respondí, ya que su respuesta era lógica. Al menos quitaríamos del camino alguna de las cosas básicas. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Pruebo videojuegos para ver los defectos. —Lou empujó un tercer dedo, mientras mi polla comenzaba a gotear ante la vista. Le di unos cuantos tirones para recordarle a mi cuerpo que la diversión llegaría pronto, nunca mejor dicho.

—Está bien, ¿no te parece?

—Sí —, jadeé. —¿Qué te gusta hacer, cuando no estás trabajando?

—En su mayoría, leer y ver películas. —El cuerpo de Lou comenzó a sacudirse, mientras su otra mano sostenía tan firmemente su pierna que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Yo, también. Tengo un montón de libros en mi Kindle y en papel.

—Yo, también—, respondí con una sonrisa. Ya teníamos una pila de intereses en común. Supuse que eso era algo bueno. —¿Dónde vives?

—Soy dueño de una casa, a las afueras de Indianapolis —, respondió.

—Rento un apartamento en Indianapolis —, jadeé. Estaba completamente anonadado de que viviéramos justo uno al lado del otro, pero hayamos tenido que venir a Escocia para conocernos. Ya casi estaba listo para mí, y me di cuenta que ahora estaba mirando la acumulación de presemen en su estómago. Deseaba tanto lamerlo, como el gato que era.

—Ya soy dueño, ¿te gustaría mudarte conmigo?

—¿Tienes espacio para mí? —Me reí entre dientes.

—Sí, vivo bien —, gruñí, cuando deslizó un cuarto dedo con facilidad. Aparte su mano de allí y la puse sobre mi polla para que usara el lubricante extra para humedecerla. Lou jadeó y se quedó mirándome. Le di un guiño y me puse en posición. —Espero que te guste duro y rápido.

—Solía gustarme —, dijo suavemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Pero entonces mi ex novio comenzó a golpearme durante el sexo. Creo que le excitaba causarme dolor. No he estado con nadie desde entonces, y rompimos hace casi treinta años.

—Maldición —, gruñí, mientras me deslizaba en su interior. Eso era un tiempo jodidamente largo sin sexo, y escogí enfocarme en esa parte de lo que dijo, ya que no tenía idea de qué decir sobre el resto. —Debes masturbarte constantemente.

—Me gustan los juguetes —, siseó y arqueó sus caderas, mientras me sumergía. —Si esto funciona, te mostraré mi colección.

—Eso me gustaría —, gruñí, mientras bajaba la mirada al punto en donde se unían nuestros cuerpos. Y entonces casi me golpeé por ser un idiota tan sentimental. ¿Por qué estaba poniéndome sensiblero, en vez de simplemente follarlo contra el sofá? Yo no era así. Me estiré y agarré sus caderas, antes de tomarlo lentamente. —¿Estás bien?

—Dioses, sí —, chilló Lou. No estaba seguro de qué pasaba con el chillido, pero me gustaba. A medida que su agujero se abría para mí, empecé a coger velocidad y ferocidad.

—Tócate a ti mismo, Lou —, gruñí, mientras embestía en su interior. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Nunca me había importado si mi compañero terminaba. ¡Eso era algo por lo que debían preocuparse ellos mismos! Ahuyenté ese pensamiento...poniéndolo a la altura de la situación, en donde estábamos obligados a aparearnos.

Hizo lo que le pedí, se acarició a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que yo embestía. Adoraba los ruiditos que hacía durante el sexo y me di cuenta, que normalmente no me importaba si iba a repetir o no la situación, pero con Lou sí lo haría.

—Harry, Harry, me vengo —, gimió este, un segundo antes de disparar cuerdas de semilla por todo su estómago. Rugí, mientras su orgasmo me empujó al mío, cuando su culo masajeó mi polla a la perfección. Empuje dentro de su apretado agarre, unas cuantas veces más antes de gruñir, mientras disparaba mi carga en lo profundo de su interior. Y luego eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y rugí. No tanto debido a mi orgasmo, sino por la posesividad que estaba sintiendo hacia Lou, mientras mi semilla cubría su interior.

—Sí, voy a mantenerte —, jadeé en busca de aire, mientras mi clímax comenzaba a menguar.

—Me siento tan halagado. —Se rió, mientras liberaba mi pene. —No eres de decir palabras dulces, ¿verdad?

—No, no conseguirás flores y romance de mí, Lou. Los leones no son así.

—Bien, pero vamos a dormir en la misma cama, y tendrás que lidiar con que duerma sobre ti.

—Puedo manejar eso.—Me reí, impresionado de que hablara de esa manera.—Siempre y cuando no ronques.

—No—, respondió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras nos mirábamos uno al otro. —¿Está pidiéndome que me aparee con usted, Sr. Ashby?

—Supongo que sí —, respondí, inclinándome para darle un beso rápido.

—Acepto —, susurró contra mis labios. Y estuve bastante feliz por ello. Nunca quise una pareja, y la idea de ser forzado a aparearme, me sentó mal. Pero si iba a hacerlo, Lou parecía la pareja más adecuada para mí, dado el limitado tiempo. Supuse que podía lidiar con eso.


	3. Capítulo 2

—¿Cómo reclamas a un león? —Preguntó Lou, mientras se deslizaba del sillón a mi regazo. Lo miré por un momento, nunca había tenido un amante que fuera tan atrevido y que simplemente demandara un tiempo para acurrucarse, después del sexo, —¿Harry? ¿Sigues conmigo?

—Umm, sí, es una cosa de dominación —, respondí, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Es que Lou era tan diferente a todos los otros con quienes había tenido sexo. ¿Y por qué querría sentarse en mi regazo? —¿Alguna vez has leído o visto a los leones salvajes? Los machos olfatean y luego escogen con cual quieren acostarse y sólo se ofrecen a sí mismos. Tengo que morder tu oreja, para el cual le conseguiremos un arete después y eso es todo.

—Está bien —, susurró, luciendo tan nervioso por estar cerca de un león. Le di un beso rápido, antes de quitarlo de mi regazo y dejar que la transformación se apoderara de mí.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y me di cuenta que si nunca antes había visto uno, cuán impactante sería para él. Como hombre era grande, un metro noventa y ocho y casi ciento treinta kilos de sólido musculo. ¡Hey, puede que trabajara en un computador todo el día, pero esa no era razón para mantenerme en forma en el gimnasio de mi casa!

Mi cabello rubio creció más allá de mis orejas, para convertirse en mi melena, mientras surgía el pelaje. Y mis ojos, los cuales eran de un marrón claro casi ámbar, se convirtieron en ojos de gato.

—Santa mierda, eres hermoso —, jadeó Lou, pasando sus dedos sobre mí. Dejé salir un sonoro ronroneo, amando la atención antes de apartarme de ella. Le di un suave gruñido, pareció que recordaba qué estábamos haciendo aquí.—Lo siento, cierto, vas a dominarme. Pero la próxima vez, quiero ver y explorar.

Se quedó quieto, mientras me movía a su alrededor y olfateaba. A mi león le gustaba.

No era lo bastante Alfa como para tratar de desafiarnos por autoridad o poder. Emití un fuerte rugido, señalando que me complacía como potencial pareja. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado advertirle a Lou sobre eso, y se puso tan pálido, que pensé que iba a desmayarse.

Rápidamente me moví para empujar contra su mano, dejándole saber que todo estaba bien.

—Sí, hubiese sido lindo que me avisaras, antes de destrozarme los tímpanos —, masculló, mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas. Si pudiera haber reído en mi forma de león, lo habría hecho ante sus payasadas, pero este era un ritual importante para mi gente.

Moví una zarpa para empujarlo gentilmente sobre sus manos y rodillas, posicionándome sobre él. Lamí su cuello, cuando sentí que se estremecía. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan asustado.

Quiero decir, sé que era un león de doscientos setenta kilos, pero era un cambiaforma.

Debería saber, que yo sabía, lo que estaba haciendo y era completamente sensible. Y luego una idea me golpeó. Olía como una presa. ¿Qué tipo de cambiaforma era el hombre que iba a convertirse en mi pareja? Me incliné hacia adelante y le di una rápida mordida en la oreja. Dejó salir un lindo chillido, mientas nuestros corazones y almas se sincronizaban.

—Tienes que lamer mis bigotes —, dijo Lou con nerviosismo un momento después, mientras le acariciaba su cuello. Ese era un ritual de apareamiento bastante extraño. ¿Sin morder ni follar? ¿Sin marcar? ¿Sólo lamer bigotes? Empecé a cambiar de nuevo, y él emitió un chillido y se transformó rápidamente.

—¿Lou? ¿Lou, donde estás? —Pregunté, entrando en pánico, después de volver a mi forma humana. No podía ver a mi pareja por ningún lado. Luego oí un sonoro chillido.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Eres un ratón?

Chillido, un chillido fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta. Abrí mis grandes manos en

piso, y Lou se movió hacia ellas, con precaución, olfateándome. Cuando finalmente trepó a mis manos, lo levanté hasta mi rostro y lamí sus bigotes de la derecha.

—¿Has oído la vieja historia del león y el ratón, Lou? —Pegunté suavemente, mientas lamía el otro lado. —El ratón es devorado al final, ¿sabes?

Él comenzó a temblar, mientras el cambió vibraba a través suyo.

Repentinamente, tenía a un hombre sentado en mis manos. Apuntale su peso y lo sujete, antes de dejarlo caer, sentándolo sobre mi regazo. —Puedes comerme cuando quieras, chico grande.

—No me sorprende que chilles, pequeño coqueto. —Me reí entre dientes, pero luego me puse serio y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un ratón?

—Porque habrías rechazado inmediatamente la idea de aparearte conmigo, si es que sabías qué era —, susurró. —Pero iba a decírtelo después de tener sexo, y me asusté. Y luego cambiaste, también, umm, sí, las cosas como que pasaron rápido después de eso y mi cerebro se paralizó.

—Ya no me escondas cosas, Lou. No voy a tener una pareja escurridiza, en la que no pueda confiar —, dije con firmeza. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar esta vez, debido a la forma en la que iba la noche. Pero no lo haría de nuevo.

—Lo prometo, Harry.—Asintió y luego me besó.—Ahora de verdad estamos apareados. Puedo sentirlo, ¿y tú?

—Sí, puedo —, respondí, mientras nos ponía de pie. Le entregué su ropa, antes de ponerme la mía rápidamente. —Vamos a registrarnos con el Consejo y larguémonos de aquí. Puedo oír el caos alrededor de este lugar, y me está volviendo loco.

—¿Aun así, alguien puede tratar de morderme y reclamarme, antes de que consigamos los sellos de apareamiento? —Lou se congeló ante la idea, mientras yo empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. —No quiero que alguien más me muerda, Harry.

¡Mierda! Estaba completamente en lo cierto. Con la mierda que se avecinaba en el castillo, ¿cómo iba a llevarlo al Concilio sin que alguien me lo quitara? ¡Genial! Sólo un obstáculo más, que los jodidos ancianos nos habían lanzado encima. ¡No iba a volver a enviarles las postales de Navidad, por esta mierda!

—¿Confías en mí, Lou? —Pregunté, mientras tomaba su mano.

—Por supuesto, eres mi pareja.

—Quiero que saltes sobre mí y te envuelvas a mi alrededor, tan fuerte como puedas —,respondí, mientras él hacía lo que le había pedido. Me tomó un segundo recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, con su culo en la posición perfecta para que volviera a joderlo. Los leones eran uno de los animales más calientes del reino animal. además de eso, los paranormales eran también conocidos por tener un fuerte libido. —Sujetate y vuélvete un objetivo tan pequeño como puedas. Vamos a salir corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien te muerde, mientras estás preocupado por mí? —Chilló.

—A pesar de que es muy triste decirlo, la mayoría de los chicos grandes no la tienen tan jodido como ustedes —, respondí con un suspiro. Odiaba ese tipo de mierda en el mundo. —Estaré bien y te mantendré a salvo, sólo aguanta.

Lou metió su cabeza en mi cuello, mientras envolvía mi brazo a su alrededor. Salí por la puerta de la biblioteca, hacia un tranquilo pasillo. ¿Tal vez estábamos actuando como tontos y esto no es una gran cosa?

¡Sí, no tanto! Llegué a la verdadera acción, cuando pasé al siguiente pasillo, el cual guiaba al salón de baile. Unas cuantas personas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a mi pareja como si fuera el almuerzo. ¡Oh, ya basta de esta mierda! ¡Lou era mío!

Salí a toda velocidad, contento por correr tres millas al día. Un tipo de cabello oscuro, casi de mi tamaño, vino hacia nosotros, y le di un puñetazo en la cara antes de empujarlo con mi hombro para quitarlo del camino. Luego, alguien más nos empujó desde atrás, y me costó mantenerme de pie. Era aún peor que cuando entramos en el salón de baile. Ni siquiera puedo recordar las caras de todas las personas a las que empujé, derribé, y golpeé para pasar por ahí.

Era como un terrible juego de fútbol, en donde no había reglas, y el touchdown era llevar a mi pareja a salvo con los Ancianos. Una vez que salté al escenario, en donde estaban sentados todos los Ancianos con un gigantesco libro frente a ellos, había ganado.

—Harry Ashby y Louis Marino se han apareado—, grité en medio del ruido. El Anciano asintió y escribió nuestros nombres en el Libro de Apareamiento. Me quité a Lou de encima, antes de que ambos gritáramos cuando el sello de apareamiento se tatuó mágicamente en nosotros.

—¿Te apareaste con un hombre? —Rugió mi padre. Instintivamente tiré de Lou detrás de mí.

—¿Acaso es un problema, padre? —Sonreí con satisfacción, nunca le había dicho que era gay.—¿Tu pequeño plan no salió como querías? Oh, y voy a dejar la manada para irme a vivir con mi pareja. Así que, buena suerte al tratar de conseguir los mismos ingresos que aportaba a la manada.

—Eres el siguiente líder de la manada —, gritó, sus dientes y sus garras se extendieron.

—¡No quiero! —Gruñí, mientas Lou se estremecía detrás de mí, sus manos agarraron mis caderas.—Nunca quise, pero eso no te importa. Querías que me apareara. Me forzaste a hacerlo. ¡Ahora lidia con las jodidas consecuencias, porque me importa una mierda lo que quieras!

No le di tiempo para responder, alce a Lou rápidamente en mis brazos y salté del escenario.

—¡Espera, Harry! —Gritó uno de los Ancianos, mientras saltaba del escenario tras de mí. Me entregó un sobre con un sello de la UPAC. —Ahí están las reglas para este apareamiento. Necesitas leerlas, después de tener sexo con tu pareja.

—Como si no hubiera comprobado si éramos sexualmente compatibles, antes de atarnos por toda la eternidad.—Miré al tipo, como si estuviera loco.—Lo leeré en el avión. Mi pareja y yo nos largamos de este agujero del infierno.

Salí a toda velocidad, con un tembloroso Lou entre mis brazos. ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

Yo era el que acababa de iniciar una III Guerra Mundial con mi padre y mi manada. No dijo nada, hasta que llegamos a la felina del castillo. Era una división entre las comunidades, cuando veníamos a esta convención cada año bisiesto.

Cuando volvimos a mi habitación, puse a Lou sobre sus pies y comencé a empacar. De repente, sentí la vibración en el aire como cuando un cambiaformas atravesaba su transformación. Bastante seguro, miré y la ropa de Lou estaba apilada en el piso.

—Lou, ¿dónde estás? No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda —, dije con un suspiro.

Decidí ignorarlo. Fuera cual fuera su problema, me lo diría eventualmente. Y entonces sentí diminutas garras arrastrándose dentro de la pierna de mi pantalón.

—¡Joder! ¡Eso duele, Lou! —Oí una serie de chillidos y me congelé. Los comprendía como si estuviera hablando ingles humano. Oh, esta nueva novedad era divertida.

—¿Por qué puedo entender tus chillidos de ratón, Lou?

—Porque te apareaste con uno, eres un león grande y tonto —, respondió en su forma de ratón y mordió mi rodilla.

—¡Corta esta mierda! Voy a empacarte en mi maleta si no te comportas, Lou. ¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo?

—¿Te apareaste conmigo para fastidiar a tu padre? ¿No crees que merecía saber que iba a estar molesto y que trataría de lastimarme por aparearme contigo?

—No, ese no es el por qué me apareé contigo —, suspiré y me senté en la cama. Parte de mí estaba molesto por su comportamiento infantil. Pero por supuesto, si fuera un ratón luchando contra un león, también querría ser un objetivo pequeño. La otra parte de mí, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Debí haberle dicho.

—Mira, No me apareé contigo para fastidiarlo. Sí, me imaginé que lo estaría, porque no sabía que fuera gay. Pero hablamos de tomárnoslo con calma, dadas las circunstancias. No te mordí cuando no me dijiste que eras un cambiaformas ratón, ¿cierto?

—No —, chilló calmadamente y volvió a salir de mis pantalones. Observé cuando se trasladó sobre mi zapato y trepó a mi regazo, esta vez por sobre mis jeans. Volvió a cambiar, desnudo sobre mi regazo, y metió su cabello detrás de su oído antes de mirarme. —Lo siento, Harry.

—Está bien, todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas peculiaridades —, respondí, preguntándome de donde había venido esta repentina paciencia. Realmente debía gustarme Lou, como para no estar molesto con él. —Puedo oírte cuando chillas, y me muerdes, cuando estás molesto. Sólo prométeme que no importa cuán molesto estés, no vas a morder mis tesoros.

—Claro que no. —Lou soltó una risita y se salió de mi regazo. —No puedo arriesgarme a hacerle daño, a lo que me trae tanto placer.

—Muy bien, entonces larguémonos inmediatamente—, dije dando un asentimiento. Volví a empacar, lo cual me tomó unos minutos, ya que no había traído mucho. Lou volvió a vestirse, y a pesar de que me decepcionara que se cubriera su sexy cuerpo, no podíamos cruzar el castillo si estaba desnudo. Colgué mi bolso sobre mi hombro, junto con el estuche de mi laptop, y lo seguí hacia su habitación.

Mientras Lou empacaba, llamé y cambié nuestros vuelos a la primera hora disponible.

Había guardias y empleados de la UPAC que podían conducirnos hasta el aeropuerto, ya que así fue como llegamos al castillo. Cuando estuvo listo, fuimos hacia la cocina.

Supusimos que podríamos encontrar a alguien que nos llevara allí, y el caos en el castillo no se extendía hasta ese lugar.

—¿Y están apareados? —Preguntó el guardia, probablemente le hayan dado instrucciones de no dejar que saliera nadie que no estuviese reclamado. Rodé mis ojos y tiré de mi manga, mostrándole mi sello de apareamiento en mi bíceps derecho. Mientras él lo comprobaba, me pregunté dónde estaba el de mi pareja. Sabía que era diferente para cada raza, pero no sabía con respecto a los ratones.

Desde que imaginé que sería una discusión privada, no pregunté, mientras el tipo con sacaba por la parte trasera hacia uno de los vehículos de la UPAC. Y debí haberme dormido durante el viaje, porque unos suaves labios me despertaron con un beso.

—Ya estamos aquí, Harry —, susurró Lou y volvió a besarme. Tal vez me gustaba besar.

¿Es posible que me haya perdido todos esos años de besar, porque pensaba que los besos no eran cosa de leones? ¿O tal vez sólo era debido a quien había tenido en mi cama con anterioridad?

No lo sabía, pero seguí pensando en ello, mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio en donde se compraban los boletos. Mientras esperaba en la fila, noté que había perdido a Lou.

Mirando alrededor, lo vi en las puertas de entrada luchando con su maleta de ruedas y la de mano. ¡Whoops! Qué gran pareja era... ni siquiera noté cuando se alejó de mi lado. Me salí de la fila y troté hacia él.

—Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos —, dije tímidamente, mientras tomaba su maleta con ruedas y la de mano. En su lugar, le entregué mi portátil.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, um, gracias —, respondió, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Lou fue a tomar mi mano, pero la alejé.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve como a un niño? —Pregunté, mirándolo con confusión. Juro que no quise que sonara tan rudo. Es sólo que no comprendía por qué necesitaba sostener mi mano.

—Olvídalo —, susurró, bajando su cabeza y caminando hacia la fila en la zona de venta de boletos en donde me encontraba antes. Sacudí mi cabeza, mientras lo seguía, preguntándome si esto había sido un error. Estuvo callado durante toda la espera. Y después de que conseguimos nuestros boletos y entregamos su maleta. Y aun cuando fuimos conseguir un desayuno, en una pequeña tienda antes del vuelo. Continuó sin decir nada cuando abordamos el avión y nos acomodamos en primera clase.

—Lo siento —, estallé, no podía soportar el que se rehusara a hablar conmigo. —No quise llamarte niño o comportarme como un idiota. Es que no comprendo por qué quieres sostener mi mano. ¿Puedes explicármelo, o al menos dejar de estar enojado conmigo?

—¿Nunca has caminado de la mano con tu novio o tu amante? —Preguntó, después de unos cuantos segundos, buscando mis ojos.

—No. Pero bueno, en realidad nunca he tenido un novio o un amante, sólo personas con las que he tenido sexo. He estado en unas cuantas citas, pero ese tipo de cosas también me fastidiaban.

—Pues bien —, dijo y agarró su maleta de mano para sacar su Kindle

—Espera, ¿entonces vas a seguir sin hablarme o a explicármelo?

—Es un signo de afecto, Harry. —Lou suspiró y se volteó hacia mí. —Olvidé que dijiste que no eras afectuoso y tener problemas con mi equipaje fue vergonzoso y busqué tu mano. Quería confort y demostrarte que apreciaba tu ayuda.

—Oh, pensé que tenías miedo de perderte en el aeropuerto —, respondí, no estaba seguro de cómo es que algo tan simple, como sostener la mano de alguien, pudiera decirme todo lo que Lou dijo que transmitiría. —¿No funcionaría mejor tener sexo y dar las gracias?

—Mierda, hablas en serio, ¿no? —Preguntó después de un minuto, sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Um, sí. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, entonces supongo que es mejor que me deshaga del hábito de tomarle la mano a mi compañero —, masculló Lou por lo bajo. Fuimos interrumpidos por la señal para atar el cinturón de seguridad, antes de despegar. Pero una vez que estuviéramos en el aire, quería hablar con él una vez más. Supuse que, ya que no estaba emocionado con mi respuesta, tan pronto como pudiera, encendería su Kindle y comenzaría a leer.

Sin saber qué más hacer, agarré mi portátil y comencé a trabajar. No iba a quedarme ahí sentado, esperando a que me perdonara. Dije que lamentaba que estuviera molesto, no que sentía que había hecho algo malo, además de ser rudo. No iba a disculparme por no querer sostener su mano. Trabajé por una hora o algo así, mientras reflexionaba sobre eso.

Pero entonces, pensé en algo, mientras trabajaba codificando mi último programa. ¿Qué tal si me gustaba sostener su mano, pero no lo sabía porque nunca lo había hecho?

Lógicamente, no estaba seguro de cómo hacer ese avance. Pero mientras guardaba mi trabajo y cerraba mi laptop, me di cuenta de que quería intentarlo. Alcanzándolo con mi mano izquierda, ya que Lou estaba en el asiento de la ventana, deslicé mi mano sobre la suya, sobre el reposabrazos. Él entrelazó sus dedos, más pequeños, con los míos, mientras yo miraba nuestras manos. Por el contorno de mi visión, noté que me estaba observando.

—Me gusta esto —, admití en voz alta, incluso si era más para mí mismo.

—Me alegra —, dijo, mientras se inclinaba, acercándose. —¿Realmente presionaría mi suerte si también te beso?

—No, ya descubrí que realmente me gusta besarte. Y eso también es nuevo para mí —, respondí, mientras posaba mi boca en la suya. Al principio fue un beso suave que se volvió más apasionado debido a que ahora sabía que tenía el tiempo para explorar su dulce boca.

Retrocedí, repentinamente, cuando oí una risita. Mirando a mi alrededor, vi a una jovencita sonriéndonos, mientras nos observaba.

—Hemos sido interrumpidos.—Lou rió y apartó su Kindle. Bueno, supongo que eso logró que quisiera volver a hablar abiertamente conmigo. —Bueno, supongo que tenemos que hacer que empaques, para cuando te vayas a mudar conmigo.

—Bueno, con la diferencia horaria y la hora del vuelo, considerando que tenemos una escala en Nueva York,—empecé a decir, mientras hacía los cálculos en mi cabeza. Escocia estaba a seis horas de Indiana, un vuelo de trece horas, —... estaremos llegando a la medianoche del sábado, según nuestro horario. Y para entonces, mi asistente personal, Marv, debería haber empacado mis pertenencias. Lo que quedé o no necesite ya debe haberlo hecho, y lo debe haber trasladado a tu casa. Ya le envié un e-mail.

—Me he estado debatiendo si debería conseguir un PA4 —, respondió, frunciendo sus cejas.—Había pautado algunas entrevistas, y algunos de esos chicos, me dieron un vistazo y pensaron que se harían cargo de todo.

4Asistente Personal

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué necesitas un PA?

—Tengo más peticiones por mis servicios, que el tiempo que tengo en el día —,respondió, mientras frotaba su pulgar sobre mi mano.—Y no puedo externalizar ese trabajo. Pero supongo que puedo conseguir a alguien que limpie la casa, pague las cuentas, haga recados, envíe contratos, escriba las notas que grabo. Ese tipo de cosas. Y amo cocinar y hornear. Realmente adoro hacerlo, cuando estoy atascado en un juego. Pero cada vez que quiero hacer alguna de las dos, todo lo que tengo en mi refrigerador ha expirado o está vacío.

Tenía un punto valido y después de unos cuantos minutos, idee un plan.

—Bien, ¿tienes una hipoteca?

—No, lo compré de una vez—, respondió con un guiño. —Puede que parezca que estoy en mis veinte, pero tengo trecientos años, Harry.

—Wow, eres un viejo chiflado —, me reí. —Sólo tengo ciento cincuenta.

—Bieeen, soy un verdadero asalta cunas. —Se rió entre dientes. —Así que, ¿entonces cuál es tu plan? Puedo ver las ruedas girando en tu cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que, ya que vamos a vivir juntos y tú compraste la casa, yo debería encargarme de que las cuentas estén al día —, expliqué, mientras volvía a abrir mi portátil. —Marv es mi asistente personal, él se encarga de todo eso por mí, así que podemos quitarlo de tu lista. Además, empleo un servicio de limpieza, y simplemente podemos añadirle habitaciones extra y lavandería.

—Y para escribir tus notas grabadas puedo preguntarle a mi asistente de negocios al respecto o ver si ella quiere ganar un poco de dinero extra. Tal vez un poco extra para Marv, ya que nunca he hecho que haga las compras, porque casi siempre salgo a comer. Lo cual se vuelve aburrido. Así que, si tú cocinas, yo me encargo de las compras y el servicio de limpieza para el aseo. ¿Te parece justo?

—Más que justo. —Lou asintió, luciendo impresionado. —Realmente no te andas por las ramas, ¿cierto?

—No, no tengo tiempo para eso, cuando se trata de organizar —, me reí. Envié algunos e-mails en cuanto a los cambios y las preguntas. —Y deberíamos conseguir un servicio de jardinería.

—Ya tengo eso —, dijo Lou con un bostezo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y observaba qué estaba haciendo.

Estaba tocándome, pero esta vez mis instintos no gritaban que lo alejara. Era un poco agradable, en realidad. Quizá podría acostumbrarme a esto, pensé con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar mi laptop y acomodarme para tomar una siesta.


	4. Capítulo 3

Terminamos durmiendo la mayor parte del vuelo desde Escocia, antes de levantarnos para cambiar de avión y comer algo. Lou durmió durante el vuelo desde Nueva York a Indianapolis, mientras yo permanecía despierto. Terminé mirándolo fijamente la mayor parte del vuelo, preguntándome cuan diferente sería mi vida ahora. Sin importar lo que pensara que encajábamos bien, ambos éramos trabajólicos y todo eso, sabía que habría cambios.

Lo desperté cuando aterrizamos, y nos las arreglamos para atravesar el aeropuerto. Lou también había estacionado su auto, así que tuve que buscarlo con mi auto en donde había aparcado y seguirlo. Nos tomó casi media hora llegar a su casa en Greenfield. Tenía una agradable casa colonial de dos pisos, con el césped perfectamente cuidado. Me estacioné en la entrada, mientras él entraba al garaje. Después podríamos pensar donde pondríamos los autos.

—Por fin entiendo el término muerto andante —, dijo Lou con un bostezo, mientras nos adentrábamos en la casa.

Había una puerta que conectaba con el garaje, abriéndola en la cocina. La cocina en sí misma era de buen tamaño, con una isla y accesorios de acero inoxidable. El granito en las superficies, combinaba con el piso, y me encontré impresionado con sus habilidades de decoración. La casa tenía estilo sin ser austera. Me sentí como en casa, no solo un lugar en donde iba a dormir, como mi apartamento.

Cargué sus bolsas junto con las mías, subiendo por las escaleras a la suite principal. De nuevo, era muy cómoda. Había una gran cama queen en el centro de una pared negra. La combinación de colores era un poco brillante para mí, en su mayoría eran verdes y purpuras.

Yo era más de colores oscuros, pero no era tan malo como para hacer doler los ojos. Tenía unas cómodas de roble, que combinaban bien con el marco de la cama, y pensé que quedaban bien con el lecho.

Lou colapsó en la cama, pero yo tenía otros planes para mi pareja. Leí el sobre de la UPAC en el segundo vuelo. Una de las reglas tenía que ver con tener relaciones sexuales una vez cada veinticuatro horas desde que nos apareábamos, hasta la próxima conferencia de año bisiesto. Si por alguna razón no lo hacíamos, perderíamos nuestra habilidad de transformarnos permanentemente. Y eso hacía que un cambiaformas se volviera salvaje.

—Hora de una ducha y sexo —susurré en su oído, mientras le quitaba sus zapatos. —Leí las reglas que me dio el Anciano, y tenemos que tener sexo al menos una vez al día, Lou. Nos estamos acercando a ese límite.

—Entonces lubrícame y tómame —, murmuró, sin moverse mientras le quitaba sus calcetines.

—¿No vas a participar? —Me reí, mientras me encargaba de sus jeans y luego su camiseta.

—Gemiré un poco—, dijo Lou con un bostezo, mientras rodaba desnudo. —Déjame verte desnudo y deseoso, y estoy seguro de que me animaré de nuevo.

Comencé a desvestirme lentamente, asegurándome de que obtuviera una buena vista de todos mis músculos flexionándose. Sin más, su polla tomó nota.

Para cuando estaba desnudo, mi pareja se deslizo de la cama y se puso de rodillas.

—Quiero probarte —, susurró y estiró una mano para alcanzarme.

—En otra ocasión, Lou —, respondí, mientras tiraba de él y lo metía entre mis brazos. —Tenemos que consumar nuestro apareamiento, cada veinticuatro horas. Eso quiere decir: relaciones sexuales.

—Bien. —Lou se rió entre dientes, rodando sus ojos. —Supongo que puedo concederte eso.

—Oh, qué dulce de tu parte. —Lo hice ponerse de pie y fui a encender la ducha. Cuando se calentó, lo escuché gemir. Mirando sobre mi hombro vi que ya tenía sus dedos en su culo y había sacado el lubricante de quién sabe dónde. —Mierda, eso es caliente.

—Lubrícate, chico grande —, dijo dándome un guiño y me entregó el lubricante. —De repente me siento caliente.

Gruñí mi aprobación, mientras me lubricaba rápidamente y noté que era a prueba de agua. Gracias a los dioses por esos pequeños favores. Observé intensamente cómo se preparaba para mí. Entonces nos metimos en la ducha, mis ojos se enfocaron en su firme culo.

—Agótame para que así pueda irme a dormir —, bromeó Lou, mientras colocaba sus manos contra el azulejo y estiraba su culo.

—Con gusto —, ronroneé, mientras me posicionaba.

Empujé contra su culo, gruñendo, cuando me succionó directamente. Lou gritó mientras lo llenaba e inclinaba su frente contra los fríos azulejos. Empecé lento, pero rápidamente cambié a un ritmo más rápido.

—Oh, dioses, eres enorme —, gimió, estirándose para acariciar su polla. Nunca se había sentido así, con un compañero sexual. —Harry, me vengo.

—Hazlo, Lou. Grita mi nombre —, gruñí, mientras cogía velocidad.

Me aseguré de darle a su próstata y segundos después, gritó mi nombre hacia los cielos. Siguiéndole de cerca, mordí su hombro para evitar rugir en su oído. Disparé mi semilla en lo profundo de su interior, mientras me recorría un escalofrío. Este hombre era mío para siempre, y nadie más podría conocer el placer que podía dar. Sólo yo.

—¿Te sientes capaz de llevarme devuelta a la cama? —Jadeó unos cuantos minutos después, desplomado contra los azulejos. Me reí entre dientes y tiré de él, consiguiendo un gemido de ambos. —Eres un semental. Ni siquiera puedo sentir mis piernas.

—Gracias, Lou —, susurré en su oreja.

Nos limpié rápidamente, suponiendo que podríamos lavarnos el pelo en la mañana. Cuando estuvimos listos y nos arrastramos sobre la cama, me tensé con sorpresa cuando se acostó a mi lado. Lou lanzó un brazo y una pierna sobre mí, tal como lo había advertido.

No sabía qué hacer. Parte de mí entró en pánico ante ese gesto tan increíblemente íntimo.

Pero luego, oí su profunda respiración y supe que se sentía lo bastante seguro conmigo como para quedarse dormido. ¿No debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo? Traté de relajarme y aunque tomó un tiempo, finalmente fui capaz de quedarme dormido. ¿Tal vez todavía había esperanzas para mí?

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté solo en la cama. Me puse los mismos jeans ya que no tenía nada más a parte de la bolsa que había llevado a la conferencia, y ya había usado casi toda la ropa. Después de que usé el baño y me lavé, bajé por las escaleras y seguí mi nariz hasta la cocina.

—Café —, ronroneé y fue a conseguir un poco.

—Primero, me debes algo por hacerte café —, dijo Lou, mientras apartaba su mirada de la laptop. Me volteé hacia él y vi que tenía sus labios fruncidos. Riéndome, fui hacia él y le di un beso de buenos días. —¿Dormiste bien? Si no, podemos usar tu cama.

—Dormí increíble, pero mi cama en una tamaño king y la tuya una queen —, respondí encogiéndome de hombros y fui por el café. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantado?

—Un par de horas —, respondió y empezó a tipiar de nuevo. —Dormí más tiempo en los vuelos que tú.

—Bastante justo. —Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, inclinando mi cabeza así podría ver lo que estaba haciendo. —¿Lista de compras?

—Sep, estamos completamente vacíos. —Soltó una risita. Sonó el timbre y él alzó la mirada, sus cejas se juntaron con confusión. —¿Quién demonios está aquí a las ocho de la mañana?

—Ese puede ser Marv. —Me reí entre dientes y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Muy seguro de que era mi PA, con vestimenta bien planchada y listo para irnos. —Buenas, Marv.

—Hey, Harry —, respondió con una brillante sonrisa, mientras lo dejaba entrar.

—¿Entonces compraste una casa? ¿Cómo es que no sabía sobre esto? No diste especificaciones en tu e-mail, y me imaginé que estarías cansado por el vuelo y podría preguntarte en la mañana.

—No compré una casa, me mudé con mi novio.

—¿Tú qué? —Jadeó Marv, congelándose en su lugar. —¡Pero no tienes citas! Me dijiste que no tenías citas. ¿Cómo puedes tener un novio, al cual no conozco, que sea lo bastante serio como para mudarte con él?

—Le di un ultimátum —, respondió Lou suavemente, continuando la mentira mientras regresábamos a la cocina. —Soy Louis Marino. Harry me dijo un montón de cosas buenas sobre ti.

—Él no me dijo nada sobre ti —, dijo Marv, mientras continuaba estrechando la mano extendida de Lou. Juré que pude verlo enroscando su labio superior, pero eso no era posible.

Marv era un encanto. Puede que no haya tomado suficiente cafeína para enfrentar el día.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata este asunto de añadir recados extra a mis tareas habituales?

—Como me voy a mudar aquí y Louis es el dueño de la casa, voy a pagar las cuentas—, expliqué, teniendo cuidado al no usar el apodo de Lou ya que él se había presentado con su nombre completo. —Y Louis es un gran cocinero, así que ya no voy a comer comida para llevar ni a salir constantemente. Pero trabaja tanto como yo, así que ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para los recados y tenemos un refrigerador vacío debido a que estábamos en Escocia.

—¿Fue contigo? —Jadeó Marv, sus ojos se ampliaron. —Pero yo agendé en vuelo. No había acompañantes.

—Volé a una hora diferente e iba a volar a casa más temprano a causa de trabajo —, respondió Lou, alzando una ceja. —Pero fui capaz de cambiar mi boleto y regresar con Harry. Y mientras estábamos allá, él aceptó mi oferta de mudarse conmigo. ¿Ya estamos todos al tanto del chisme?

—Sí, por supuesto—respondió Marv, luciendo apropiadamente castigado.

—Perdónenme por hacer preguntas y todo, pero he trabajado para Harry por tres años. Él no hace nada a último minuto, ni espontáneamente. Así que imaginen mi shock cuando recibí un e-mail para ir y empezar a empacar su apartamento, contratara servicios de mudanza, y responsabilidades añadidas.

—No tenías que hacer eso —, dije, sonriéndole por pensar en eso por mí. —Envié un mail al servicio de limpieza y cambié la ubicación de la dirección. También pedí que vinieran entre hoy y mañana para estimar la diferencia del costo de tu casa. Además, creo que deberíamos añadir la lavandería.

—¿Ni siquiera va a encargarse de ti? —Preguntó Marv, mirando ida y vuelta entre nosotros.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Está bien, entiendo que esto era un shock, especialmente debido a que no sabía que yo era un cambiaformas y sobre el apareamiento. Pero deberían superarlo ya.

—No, Louis es un hombre de negocios muy exitoso con su propia carga laboral. —Me reí entre dientes. —¿Quieres una taza de café, mientras descargo tu SUV, Marv?

—Ya tomé un poco, gracias. Te ayudaré a descargar —, dijo, y se dirigió de regreso a la puerta principal.

Dejé mi taza de café y lo seguí, mientras Lou suspiraba. Realmente estaba perdiéndome algo en todo esto, y no me gustaba.

Una vez afuera, Marv abrió la puerta trasera de su SUV, mientras mordía su labio. —Si tienes algo que decir, Marv, escúpelo ahora y terminemos con esto.

—¿Este chico te hizo algo? ¿Te está forzando a vivir aquí? —Preguntó tranquilamente, mientras mi mandíbula estaba a punto de caer al piso. Se estiró y tocó mi brazo.—Lo siento, Harry. ¡Sé que tu vida personal no es asunto mío, pero esto está tan fuera de contexto, que no puedo hacer nada más que estar preocupado!

—Marv, todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Respondí con firmeza y alejé su mano. — Louis y yo llevamos viéndonos un tiempo, y yo estaba tratando de negar lo fuertes que eran mis sentimientos por él. Cuando básicamente me dijo que o iba enserio o me largara, fui enserio. Mi contrato de arrendamiento está a punto de terminar, y mi familia me ha estado presionando para que siente cabeza. Era el momento correcto, con el chico correcto, y he estado sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Nada más que eso.

—Siempre y cuando estés bien —, respondió con un asentimiento, no lucía ni un poco convencido.

Tomamos las cajas y no dijimos nada más, mientras descargábamos el SUV. Cuando las sacamos a todas, empezamos a subirlas por las escaleras.

—Hice espacio para ti, en el vestidor —, dijo Lou con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba el camino. —Dame unos cuantos minutos y también te despejaré unos cuantos cajones en la cómoda. Y podemos convertir la habitación en el pasillo, que utilizo para el almacenamiento, en una oficina para ti. Además, el sótano está terminado y podemos convertirlo en tu gimnasio.

—Has pensado en todo, ¿no?

—No tengo tiempo para irme por las ramas. —Sonrió, usando las mismas palabras que usé el día anterior. —Sin embargo, realmente necesito terminar un poco de trabajo. Así que estaré en la sala de juego, con mis auriculares encendidos. Si me necesitas, sólo grita.

—De acuerdo —, dije, mientras comenzaba a desempacar.

—Oh, ¿Marv podrías hacer las compras hoy mismo? Pensé en hacer una buena cena para celebrar, que te estás mudando conmigo.

—Sí, sólo envíale la lista —, le dije, mientras Marv le entregaba su tarjeta de negocios como el asombroso PA que era. —¿Cuándo van a llegar los de la mudanza, con el resto de mis cosas?

—El martes a las tres—, respondió. —Era la primera hora disponible que tenían, incluso para una mudanza corta.

—Eso está bien. —Me encogí de hombros, mientras Lou me daba un rápido beso y se iba. —Yo me encargo de esto, Marv. Continúa con tus otras cosas y vuelve cuando hayas terminado con las compras. Tengo que terminar mi programa más reciente.

—Um, está bien, nos vemos —, dijo y se fue.

Sacudí mi cabeza, pensando que estaba actuando un poco extraño. Pero por supuesto, yo era el Sr. Confiable y Constante, así que este tipo de cambio realmente debió de impactarlo. Debería haber estado en Escocia, pensé para mí mismo, con una risita.

Cuando hube desempacado todo lo que había traído Marv, agarré mi laptop y el café y encontré la sala de juego. Definitivamente, Lou estaba jugando algún juego en la enorme TV LCD, mientras hablaba por sus auriculares. Me senté y comencé, sólo interrumpiendo cuando necesité la contraseña del Wi-Fi. Entonces me puse a trabajar.

Trabajamos así por unas cuantas horas, antes de que Lou pausara su juego y me mirara por sobre su hombro. —¿Almuerzo? Podría pedir algo para llevar.

—¿China? —Pregunté sonriéndole.

No sentía como si acabáramos de conocernos y mudarnos juntos. Me sentía cómodo, como si hubiésemos estado juntos por años.

—¿Rollos de huevo o rangoon de cangrejo?

—No hay un o en mi vocabulario. —Reí. —Cerdo agridulce y lo mein para mí.

—Lo mismo digo.—Se rió y sacó su teléfono celular.

¡Maldición! Lou era tan terrible como yo. Tenía una tienda local en el marcado rápido, y reconocieron su nombre.

Volvimos a trabajar durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos o algo así, antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta.

—Yo me encargo. Nos reuniremos en la cocina —, dije, mientras me paraba de un salto para ir a buscarlo.

Le pagué al chico y llevé la comida, colocando todo en la mesa, mientras Lou se encargaba de las bebidas. Charlamos sobre trabajo, mientras nos atiborrábamos antes de limpiar y volver a trabajar.

Lou dejó la sala de juego una hora después, de que terminamos de almorzar. En realidad, no estaba prestando atención ya que estaba teniendo problemas para codificar mi proyecto.

—Puede que quieras reestructurar tu interface—, dijo, y salté debido a que no lo escuché volver a entrar en la habitación. Miré lo que estaba haciendo, y tenía razón.

—Gracias —, respondí, mientras alzaba los ojos para sonreírle. Fue entonces cuando vi que estaba desnudo. —¡Joder, Lou!

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer—, ronroneó Lou, mientras movía mi portátil y se deslizaba en mí regazo. —Me imaginé que, ya que estábamos trabajando duro y volvimos temprano de Escocia, deberíamos tener una tarde de merienda.

—Oh, eso crees, ¿no? —Me reí entre dientes, mientras pasaba mis manos por sus muslos y lo rodeaba para ahuecar las mejillas de su culo. —¿Voy a ver esa colección de juguetes que tienes?

—Tengo uno en mi culo, estirándome para tu gran polla —, susurró en mi oído, mientras movía sus manos sobre mi pecho. —¿Creíste que podría mantener mis manos alejadas de esos gloriosos músculos, por tanto tiempo? He querido tocarte así, desde hace años, Harry.

—Voy a andar sin camisa...—comencé a decir, pero luego me congelé. Quité sus manos de mí y me eché hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro. —¿A qué te refieres con años, Lou?

—Yo, um, bueno, la última conferencia —tartamudeó, mientras su pulso se aceleraba y su pecho empezaba a palpitar.

—Tú sabías quien era cuando me encontraste en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

—Sí —, susurró, y esa única palabra lo dijo todo.

Me puse de pie, dejándolo caer de mi regazo encima del sofá. Lou agarró la manta que estaba envuelta en el respaldar del sofá y la envolvió a su alrededor, mientras me paseaba.

—Sabías quién era, pero pretendiste que no. ¿Por qué? —Pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos, finalmente lo enfrenté después de un par de minutos. —¿Qué conseguías con esto, Lou?

—A ti —respondió con calma, mientras miraba su propio regazo. —T-Te vi en la última conferencia y pensé que eras el hombre más magnifico que había visto jamás, Harry. No sabía cómo hablarte. No soy bueno con la gente, y nadie me presta atención. Pero cuando pasó todo el asunto de las bebidas, quería encontrarte y esperaba que me vieras como una potencial pareja, antes de que encontraras a alguien más.

—¡Volviste a ocultarme algo importante! —Le gruñí en la cara. —Primero no me dices que eras un ratón, tenías este enamoramiento desde hace cuatro años. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda confiar en ti, Lou?

—No creí que sería gran cosa —respondió, retrocedió lejos de mí. Podía el sentir el olor de su miedo emergiendo de él. Pensaba que iba a golpearlo, lo cual sólo se añadió a mi furia. —Pero no sabía cómo decirlo, sin que sonara como algún acosador. Quiero decir, sólo era parte de una conversación que tuviste la última conferencia. Nunca nos conocimos oficialmente, y no creí que alguna vez llegarías a mirarme, siquiera.

—Me he apareado con un embustero y un mentiroso—espeté, no me creía su explicación. —Prometiste que no esconderías más cosas, y luego haces esto. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber? Oh, espera, me lo digas o no, no puedo creerte. ¿O sí, Lou?

—Lo siento —susurró, mientras volteaba su rostro como si lo hubiese abofeteado.

—No es suficiente —gruñí, molesto porque reaccionara de esta manera.

No era justo que se enojara de esa forma. ¡Yo era al único al que le habían mentido! Agarré mi laptop y salí echo una furia de la sala de juego. Terminé en la cocina y logré volver a trabajar, mientras las conflictivas emociones me recorrían.

¿Tal vez estaba reaccionando de más? Pero si no era gran cosa, por qué actuó como si no me conociera. Y si escondía eso, ¿podría confiar en su juicio? ¡No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, o si podía confiar en mi jodida pareja!

Trabajé por unas cuantas horas, antes de que sonara el timbre. Le abrí a Marv y le ayudé a descargar las compras y todo lo demás.

—Bien, guardaré la comida —, dijo una vez que llegamos a la cocina, revisando su lista.

—Añadí algunas cosas a la lista, como Louis pidió café, pero no era del tipo que bebes, así que traje ambos. Te conseguí ropa limpia y algunas otras cajas de tu apartamento. Voy a necesitar una copia de todas las cuentas que quieres que empiece a pagar ahora, así sabré las fechas de vencimiento, etcétera.

—Gracias, hombre —, respondí, frotando mi mano sobre su cabello para desordenarlo. —Siempre puedo confiar en que cuidarás de mí.

—Por supuesto. —Marv sonrió y ahuyentó mi mano. —Es para lo que me pagas. Tengo que hacer una pregunta. ¿Qué va a pasar con las cosas duplicadas de ahora en adelante? Quiero decir, no necesitas dos sets completos de loza, y sillones, y unidades de entretenimiento.

—Jodeeeeer —gemí, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Realmente me gustaban mis cosas. —Tendré que hablar con Louis sobre ello. Supongo que cuando lleguen los de la mudanza, tendremos que ponerlas en el garaje, hasta que decidamos con qué quedarnos.

—Está bien, bueno, déjame saber cuándo vas a empezar a deshacerte de las cosas —, dijo, garabateando notas.—Las llevaré para donar o a programas de recolección y eso será una buena reducción de impuestos para ti.

—Buena idea. —No había pensado en eso.

Pero por supuesto, no había tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo mucho, debido a la rapidez con la que había pasado todo. Bueno, excepto por mi mentirosa pareja.

—¿Necesitarás algo más para mañana a parte de terminar de empacar? Los de la mudanza no van a venir hasta pasado mañana.

—Sé que tengo que firmar algunos contratos, que hay en la oficina—, respondí, mientras pensaba en la interminable lista de cosas por hacer. —También sé que hay pruebas de marketing, para los regalos de esa convención tecnológica en unos cuantos meses. No tienes que preocuparte por traerme el resto de mis cosas, porque los de la mudanza vendrán pronto. ¿Puedes recoger esas cosas de mi oficina en la mañana, traerlas, y pasar el resto del día empacando?

—Sí, por supuesto —, dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo conducía de regreso a la puerta.

—¿Quieres tu merienda del lunes por la mañana?

—Esa es una pregunta tonta. —Me reí entre dientes, mientras le palmeaba la espalda y cerraba la puerta.

Me conocía tan bien, que éramos como una maquina bien aceitada. Marv hacía mi vida más fácil, menos complicada, a diferencia del hombre que me engañó para que me apareara con él.

Y de eso, no podía librarme.


	5. Capítulo 4

La casa estaba llena de tensión, por decir lo menos. Cuando Lou entró en la cocina más tarde, agarré mi laptop y me fui.

Fui a buscar la habitación desocupada en el segundo piso, la cual dijo que podía usar como oficina. Era de buen tamaño, completamente vacía además de las cajas en un armario. Esto funcionaría bien. Había unos cuantos ventanales con buena luz solar entrando durante el día, y una vista que podía admirar cuando necesitara un descanso.

Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, antes de volver a trabajar, así que decidí salir a correr.

Volví al dormitorio, desempaqué una caja que Marv había etiquetado "ropa de ejercicio". Justo como decía, mis zapatos para correr y la mayoría de mis cosas para ejercitarme estaban allí.

Me cambié rápidamente, agarré mi iPod, troté hasta la puerta del garaje ya que todavía no tenía una llave de la casa, y me fui.

Sentí los ojos de Lou sobre mí, pero me imaginé que era obvio que iba a correr y no que me iba para siempre, porque ni siquiera tenía las llaves del auto. A pesar de que normalmente lo hacía, no comencé lento esta vez. Necesitaba el ardor en mis músculos para ayudarme a pensar en mis emociones.

Hice cuatro millas en vez de tres a máxima velocidad, y volví en menos de veinte minutos. Ser un cambiaformas, tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina, bañado en sudor, vi a Lou sacando comida del horno en la encimera. Sí, como si quisiera comer con él. Oh, demonios, como si confiara en él para cocinar mi comida y no poner algo en ella. En su lugar, me dirigí a la ducha.

Me tomé mi tiempo, restregando con fuerza para dejar salir mi frustración de la que no se había deshecho el trote. Cuando hube terminado, me sequé, me puse unos shorts, y me dirigí al primer piso.

—Hice la cena —, dijo Lou con suavidad, cuando entré en la cocina.

—Qué lindo de tu parte —, espeté, mientras abría el refrigerador y agarraba las sobras de la comida china.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a comer lo que hice? —Me giré para enfrentarlo y vi que su boca estaba abierta por el shock.

—¿Puedo confiar en que no hay veneno para ratas en eso? —Gruñí entre dientes, mientras él volteó su mejilla como si lo hubiera golpeado.

—No saber cómo decirte algo no es lo mismo que mentir, Harry —, dijo por fin, sus ojos eran fríos.—E ir de eso, a asumir que voy a envenenarte es un enorme salto. Ya no seguiré pidiendo perdón, ni tratare de disculparme, si vas a ser tan irrazonable.

No respondí. Metí la caja de comida china en el microondas y presioné inicio, debido a que él tenía razón. Estaba exagerando. Pero traiciono mi confianza, y para mí, cuando se trata de eso, era todo o nada. O confiaba en ti o no lo hacía, y eso significaba que no confiaría en él.

—Aún necesitamos tener sexo esta noche —, susurró Lou, cuando mi comida estuvo lista e intentaba escapar.

—Bien, tienes que estar listo y estirado a las nueve, me reuniré contigo en tu habitación—, espeté antes de largarme a mi oficina. ¡Sí, como si realmente quisiera tener sexo con él!

Trabajé hasta las nueve, suspirando cuando vi la hora. Mi polla no estaba cooperando con la idea de tener sexo, porque todo en mi interior gritaba que no tocara a Lou.

Fui a su habitación y efectivamente, mi pareja estaba acostado en la cama, desnudo, como un sacrificio. Apartando la mirada de su cuerpo y dirigiéndola a sus ojos, podía ver que, probablemente, quería esto menos que yo.

Incapaz de lidiar con sus problemas, me desvestí rápidamente y me aproximé a él. Aceité mi polla, que ahora se había endurecido, con el lubricante que él tenía junto a su cadera antes de tirar de su pierna. Demándenme, él estaba desnudo.

Dejó salir un chillido por el shock, mientras lo arrastraba a un lado de la cama y lo volteaba, así sus pies estaban en el suelo.

—¿Me deseaste todo este tiempo, Lou? —Gruñí en su oído, mientras golpeaba su culo con fuerza. —Déjame mostrarme lo que conseguiste, pareja. Bienvenido a aparearte con un león.

No le di tiempo para responder, mientras metía mi polla en su interior de una sola vez.

Lou gritó, arqueando su espalda, dándome un mejor acceso para azotarlo.

—Ya basta de mentiras o de esconderme las cosas —, gruñí, mientras embestía su trasero. Alterné las manos entre sostener su cadera y golpear su culo, así que cada mejilla recibió iguales azotes. —. ¡Eres una mala pareja! No volveré a tolerarlo. Y si no tuviéramos que follar, sólo te azotaría y no dejaría que te vinieras. ¡Puede que tal vez no envenenaras mi comida, pero tendrás que recibir la penitencia para pagar por tu engaño!

Lou jadeó y gritó, mientras lo follaba con un ritmo castigador, poniendo toda mi fuerza en las embestidas. Aprendería quien era el jefe aquí, y que estar apareado debía significar confianza. Si esto no le enseñaba que no toleraría los engaños, no sabía qué lo haría.

Sentí que mis caninos se extendían, ante la posición sumisa en la que se encontraba Lou, mientras lo dominaba.

Inclinándome, los hundí en su hombro para sostenerlo en su lugar, mientras encontraba mi liberación. Gruñí alrededor de su carne, mientras mi polla hacía erupción en su interior. Supongo que mi agresión y la adrenalina podrían funcionar para el sexo después de todo. Supongo que de ahí es de donde viene el término sexo furioso.

Cuando vacié lo último de mi semilla, retiré mis dientes y lamí la herida para cerrarla. Lou gimoteó cuando saqué mi polla semi dura, pero no me quité de encima.

—Así es como folla un león, Lou —siseé en su oído. —Y así es como castigamos a nuestras parejas, por transgresiones contra nosotros. Estaba dispuesto a tratar de hacer algo diferente contigo, porque eso es lo que querías. Querías que nos tomáramos de las manos y nos acurrucáramos. Y confié en ti lo suficiente como para intentar ser lo que querías. Pero rompiste esa confianza, y ahora verás lo que quise decir cuando dije que me gustaba estar a cargo. Esto es lo que recibirás de ahora en adelante, como es mi obligación.

No le di la oportunidad de responder. Alejándome de la cama, salí rápidamente de su habitación y fui a la habitación vacía que ahora era mi oficina.

Estaba feliz de que tuviera su propio baño, que era más pequeño con una ducha. Había agarrado un poco de ropa y cosas para el baño, más temprano, cuando me di cuenta de que no había forma en que fuera a compartir la cama con mi pareja el día de hoy.

Después de que la ducha estuviese encendida y caliente, di un paso adentro y metí mi cabeza debajo del agua caliente. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? La que estaba allá adentro era mi pareja, y lo traté como un simple pedazo de carne.

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera trataba tan mal a las citas de una noche. Lo que quería era no mostrar afecto y darle un azote por ocultarme las cosas. No ser cruel.

Caí de rodillas cuando, de repente, sentí que no podía respirar. ¿Lo había lastimado?

Quiero decir, sabía que su culo estaría adolorido por la jodida y los azotes. Pero ¿qué tal si de verdad lo lastimé? Nunca quise lastimarlo de verdad, es sólo que no quería demostrar ternura. No me sorprendía que tuviese miedo de decirme que era un ratón y que sabía quién era yo...un monstruo.

Cuando pude volver a respirar, me lavé rápidamente y apagué la ducha. Mientras me ponía los pantalones de pijama, todo lo que quería hacer era ir a comprobar a mi pareja y cuidar de él. Pero eso le demostraría que podía caminar sobre mí. ¿Cierto? No lo sabía. Y como el hombre socialmente inepto que era, no hice nada.

Finalmente me fui a la sala de estar y me desplomé en uno de los sofás para dormir.

Mientras me arropaba con la manta, me sentí solo por primera vez en mi vida. Me había gustado dormir con Lou entre mis brazos, la noche anterior. ¿Había arruinado esto para siempre? Quiero decir, lo que Lou había hecho, era algo que podría perdonar eventualmente.

Pero lo que yo había hecho, no estaba muy seguro.

(...)

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, después de dar vueltas casi toda la noche, necesitaba un café desesperadamente. Mirando a mi teléfono, vi que Marv llegaría pronto con mi aperitivo de los lunes en la mañana. Nada como un venti 5 helado de menta y mocha blanco y algunos toques de vainilla para empezar bien la mañana.

Dirigiéndome hacia al baño de mi oficina, me lavé antes de ir a la cocina. Lou no estaba ahí. ¿Seguía en la cama? No, la puerta estaba abierta cuando pasé por su habitación. Me deslicé hacia la sala de juego, suspirando de alivio, cuando oí un ruido del interior. No podía haber estado adolorido o herido si es que estaba trabajando, ¿cierto?

No tuve tiempo para preguntar o llegar a ningún tipo de conclusión cuando apareció Marv.

Recibí mi desayuno y el periódico. Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras y se fue para terminar de empacar lo de mi apartamento.

Me tomó un tiempo revisar los nuevos contratos, analizar las pruebas, y decidir cuantas cosas estaban en orden. Cuando termine, rodeé mis ojos, dándome cuenta de que tendría que llevar todos a la oficina.

Fui hacía arriba, para ponerme ropa de verdad, cuando escuche a Lou lloriquear en su cuarto. La puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, y justo cuando fui a revisar, lo oí.

—Me golpeó —gimió. —Quiero decir, sé que azotar no es como golpearme en el rostro, pero este no era un azote divertido. Y fue realmente cruel, Alfa. Esta mañana ni siquiera podía acostarme de espaldas o sentarme. Todavía me duele, y eso que somos cambiaformas. Sabes lo rápido que sanamos.

Me hundí contra la pared a las afueras de su puerta. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto?

¿Y siquiera lo había perdonado por lo que él había hecho? Pero por supuesto, sabía que lo que yo había hecho era peor.

—Y así es como comenzó con Matt —sollozó Lou. —Se enojaba y me jodía realmente fuerte, ni siquiera me dejaba terminar. Luego comenzó a azotarme y siempre me golpeaba, en la espalda, durante el sexo. Y al final, ni siquiera había sexo. Sólo me usaba como un saco de boxeo.

¡Oh, por la mierda! Nunca pensé en su pasado con su ex novio. Había olvidado completamente que mi pareja había sido abusado en su última relación. Dioses, fui un bastardo.

—¡Tiene que haber una forma de romper este apareamiento, Alfa! Entiendo lo que está tratando de hacer la UPAC, pero no voy a permanecer en otra relación abusiva. Prefiero morir. Por favor, solo hable con ellos y explíquele qué estaba pasando.

¡No, no, no! No quería terminar nuestro apareamiento. Sólo quería ser capaz de confiar en mi pareja. ¿Cómo podría arreglar esto? No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo.

Simplemente actué por instinto cuando abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación.

—Sí, Alfa, pero si me golpea de nuevo voy a irme. Que se jodan las consecuencias. Entiendo—, dijo Lou, mientras secaba sus ojos y finalizaba la conversación. Bajó el teléfono y jadeó cuando me vio ahí. —Déjame solo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunté, sin moverme de donde estaba parado. No quería espantarlo o asustarlo más.

—No —respondió y se transformó.

Me fui, notando que necesitaba tiempo, y no había forma en que fuera a asustarlo más, sólo por perseguirlo. Dijo que no, y respetaría eso... por ahora.

Me fui y me vestí con un gran pesar en mi corazón. Había jodido esto de una forma mucho peor de lo que jamás lo había hecho Lou. Encontré la pila de cuentas actuales en mi laptop, las cuales Lou debió haber dejado ahí, y las cogí. Las dejé en la mesa de la cocina cuando iba de salida y le envié un mensaje de texto a Marv, diciendo que podía pasar a recogerlas en un par de horas, cuando regresara a casa.

Me tomó casi una hora para conducir hasta la oficina y conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

En el camino a la casa de Lou, pasé una florería y me detuve en ella. Supuse que eso es lo que hacías cuando lo jodías todo. Llevas flores. Está bien, Lou era un hombre, pero no importa el sexo del compañero, el punto era el mismo. Tome un gran ramo de rosas. Me imaginé que lo mejor serían una mezcla de colores, ya que no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus significados.

Envié una plegaria silenciosa a los cielos, para que Lou al menos me hablara y me diera una oportunidad para explicarlo antes de que huyera de mí, eso también me afectaría. Las reglas de la UPAC decían que, si no consumábamos nuestro apareamiento cada día, perderíamos a nuestros animales.

Mientras me estacionaba en la entrada y salí, noté que la puerta principal estaba abierta.

¿Qué mierda? Corría hacia la puerta, atravesándola, mientras gritaba en busca de Lou.

—Aquí —, gritó desde la sala de estar, con una voz adolorida.

Me congelé, mientras entraba en la habitación, dejando caer las flores debido al shock.

Lucía como si hubiese estallado una bomba. Lou y Marv jadeaban y sangraban acomodados en lados opuestos de la habitación. ¿Por qué no había notado que el auto de Marv estaba estacionado en la calle? ¿Había estado así de distraído?

—Me atacó —dijo Marv, señalando a Lou, pero grito cuando movió su brazo. Al parecer estaba roto.

—Por supuesto que no —gruñó Lou, mientras levantaba su camiseta hacia su nariz ensangrentada. —Marv saltó sobre mí cuando abrí la puerta, diciendo que te había robado. Corrí hasta aquí cuando no pude sacarlo por la puerta. Me siguió dentro de mi casa y me atacó.

Los miré del uno al otro. ¿Qué demonios? ¿A quién debía creerle? Marv nunca me había mostrado una sola tendencia violenta durante los años que llevaba trabajando para mí. Y Lou me había mentido con anterioridad, pero no de esa forma. Aunque su historia tenía más sentido. ¿Por qué es que Marv no se había ido, si Lou lo había atacado?

—Esto es jodidamente irreal —maldije, mientras pateaba las rosas hasta el otro lado debla habitación en donde estaba Lou. —Aquí estoy deseando disculparme. Ahora no estoy seguro.

—Le crees a él —gruñó Lou, mientras le daba a Marv una mirada llena de disgusto.

—He conocido a Marv durante años, y tú me has ocultado cosas —contraataqué, mientras me dirigía hacia Marv. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, esforzándome un poco ya que no era mucho más bajo que yo. —Vayamos todos al hospital.

No esperé a que Lou me respondiera, me giré y me fui. Una vez que Marv estuvo dentro del auto, volví por mi pareja. Pero él ya estaba cojeando hasta su vehículo.

—Conduciré yo solo, ya que no me crees y ese hombre está loco —gritó Lou, mientras me aproximaba a él. ¡Bien! Volví hecho una furia hacia mi auto y me fui al hospital. ¡Esto era un jodido desastre!

—Lo siento, Harry —dijo Marv suavemente y luego hizo una mueca, cuando presionó un tajo en su pierna.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—Pregunté, mirándolo antes de regresar mis ojos a la carretera.

—Por ponerte en medio de todo esto —, respondió, mientras cerraba sus ojos. —Que descubrieras que tu novio es un monstruo celoso y violento. Nunca había pensado que alguien tan diminuto pudiera pelear así. Lo seguí adentro, para recoger las cuentas y le pregunté si quería una merienda de los lunes de ahora en adelante como tú, y me saltó encima. Estaba tan impactado, que recibí unos cuantos golpes, antes de que siquiera pudiera defenderme.

Asentí, mientras nos adentrábamos en el ER. Lo ayudé a salir, y él fue a registrarse, mientras estacionaba el auto. Mientras corría de regreso a la zona de recepción, mis pensamientos se aceleraban, y no podía enfocarme en uno solo.

Había algo que no estaba bien aquí. Y no sólo era el hecho de que uno de ellos estaba mintiendo. Había un pensamiento en el borde de mi mente, que al parecer no podía agarrar.

Lou entró cojeando unos cuantos minutos después, y corrí hacia él. Traté de ayudarlo, pero me esquivó.

—Mira, no sé a quién creerle —, siseé en su oído, para que la gente no comenzara a mirarnos. —¿Me darías un minuto para pensar, antes de molestarte conmigo?

—Olvidas que ya estaba molesto y que estaba tratando de dejarte, Harry —, respondió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Eso era. Ese era el pensamiento que seguía rondando en mi cabeza. ¡Lou ya estaba tratando de dejarme! Ese era el por qué le traje flores para disculparme. ¿Por qué se pondría celoso y atacaría a Marv, si quería dejarme? Lou no sabía que había escuchado su conversación con su Alfa, mientras ésta estaba sucediendo.

Y a menos que fuera un actor digno de un Oscar, nadie podría fingir tanto. Lo dejé irse y vagué devuelta con Marv, a quien le estaban examinando el corte.

—¿Rompiste con él? —Preguntó, mientras alguien suturaba su pierna.

—Pronto —, mentí, mientas observaba intensamente su reacción.

Estaba aliviado. Pero por supuesto, un amigo preocupado por otro también lo estaría, así que eso no me decía mucho.

—Bien, él no puede cuidarte como yo —respondió Marv, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Medicinas para el dolor? —Pregunté, sin querer enseñar mis cartas o se me escaparía.

—Oh, sí, me dieron una buena dosis. —Soltó una risita y colocó su mano sobre su boca. —¡Hombre eso fue una risita! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa mierda podía hacer tanto daño?

—Está bien, descansa un poco, y llamaré a tu mamá, para que te lleve devuelta a casa—, dije rápidamente.

Era propenso a divagar exactamente cómo acababa de hacerlo, y no quería eso. Porque si él sabía lo que yo sabía, entonces se asustaría. Y ya tenía mucho control de daños, por hacer, empezando por cancelar la tarjeta de débito que tenía de mis cuentas, cambiar contraseñas, etc.

—Está bien, te amo, Harry —murmuró, mientras volteaba su cabeza en su almohada.

Bueno, joder. Supongo que eso explicaba mucho.

Me costó un poco, pero encontré en donde estaba Lou, después de que llamé a la mamá de Marv. Cuando entré el doctor me miró. —¿Quién es usted?

—Su marido —, respondí, mientras iba al lado de mi pareja.

No me toco y no lo culpaba por ello. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, apareció la policía para hacerle unas preguntas a Lou.

—¿Puede decirnos qué paso, Sr. Marino? —Preguntó el primer oficial.

—Estaba trabajando en casa, cuando sonó el timbre —, respondió, ahora estaba mirándome. —El PA de mi marido, Marv, estaba en la puerta y preguntó si Harry estaba en casa. Cuando le dije que no, dijo bien y me golpeó en la cara. Me trastabillé por el shock, y cuando vino tras de mí, espetando todo tipo de mierda loca, sobre que él debería ser el marido de Harry. Que se lo había robado y que necesitaba salir de la imagen. Corrí, y como Marv había bloqueado todas las salidas, terminé acorralado en la sala de estar como un idiota. Peleamos hasta que se volvió claro que era una trampa y apareció Harry.

—¿Su asistente a mostrado alguna señal de agresión hacia su esposo con anterioridad? —Me preguntó el segundo oficial.

—No, pero se conocieron recién el otro día—respondí, aclarando mi garganta.

—Acabamos de casarnos en Europa. Pero Marv acaba de admitir que me ama, hace tan solo unos minutos, después de que el doctor lo dopó con unos medicamentos para el dolor.

Los ojos de Lou se agrandaron, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Hay algo más que quiera añadir, Sr. Marino?

—Sí, sabía que Marv estaba enamorado de Harry, desde el momento que lo conocí. Tuvo una ligera crisis, cuando me conoció.

—Sí, es cierto —, suspiré y me pasé los dedos a través de mi cabello. —Pensé que era porque me había fugado con un amante. Me preguntó si Louis había hecho algo para que me casara con él. Pensé que sólo se preocupaba por mí, después de trabajar conmigo durante años.

Respondimos varias preguntas más, antes de que los policías estuvieran satisfechos y se fueran.

Mientras le estaban retirando los cargos a Lou, llamé a mi asistente de negocios y le expliqué lo que estaba pasando. Saltó inmediatamente y dijo que se encargaría de la tarjeta de débito, y dejaría que todo el mundo supiera que, si Marv trataba de contactar a nombre mío, supieran que ya no se le permitía hablar por mí o que era mi empleado.

Lou se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar. Pero no iba a permitirlo, después de que el doctor dijo que se había sacado la rodilla durante la pelea y no debería poner peso sobre ella. Lo levanté en mis brazos y lo llevé al auto.

—No me toques —, gruñó. —Ya has hecho suficiente.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento. Tenías razón, y me desquité contigo, Lou —, susurré y besé su sien. —Lo que hice anoche fue algo peor, que cualquier cosa que me hayas escondido. No me puse a pensar, que habías sido víctima de abuso en el pasado.

—¿Qué pasa con lo rudo que fuiste conmigo? —Preguntó, después de que lo metí en mi auto y nos dirigimos a casa.—No quiero estar apareado con alguien que me trata así, Harry.

—Lo sé —respondí, mientras mis ojos ardían. —Juro que no me di cuanta cuán cruel había sido, hasta después. Y entonces no sabía qué hacer. Me imaginé que tenía que darte algo de espacio y luego hablaría contigo. Pero entonces te oí en el teléfono con tu Alfa y me di cuenta de lo mucho que te había lastimado.

—El sexo rudo está bien —admitió, mientras me estacionaba en la entrada.—Fueron los azotes. Y tal vez eso sea normal para algunas parejas, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Eso y que ni siquiera pareciera importarte si terminaba.

—Estaba herido y molesto —suspiré, mientras salía del auto e iba a ayudarlo. Cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos, continué. —No es excusa. Lo sé. Es sólo que me sentía tan traicionado y engañado, que quería herirte de la misma forma en la que tú me habías lastimado. Simplemente, no quería que terminara así. Realmente lo siento, Lou.

—También yo —dijo suavemente y se acurrucó contra mi pecho. Nos metí en la casa y fui a su dormitorio. —Para que conste, ni siquiera sabía cuál era tu nombre o que eras un león. Te acercaste y te uniste a la conversación en la que estaba participando, y casi me tragué mi lengua. Sí, he tenido sueños sobre ti y me pregunté cómo sería estar contigo. Pero eso fue todo.

—Tengo que ser capaz de confiar en ti —respondí después de un momento.

Fui cuidadoso cuando lo dejé en la cama, antes de quitarnos los zapatos y unirme a él.

—Todos mis instintos me gritaban que no lastimarías a Marv. Pero entonces, sólo seguía pensando que habías destrozado mi confianza, mientras que a él lo conozco desde hace tres años. Me tomó un tiempo ponerme al corriente.

—Comprendo esa parte, pero ¿qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó dudoso. La verdad era, que no tenía ni puta idea.


	6. Capítulo 5

—Llamé a mi asistente de negocios, Cheryl, y le dije lo que estaba pasando —dije después de solo sostenerlo durante un tiempo. —Ella va a cortar todas las ataduras que tengo con él y a cerrarle todas mis cuentas. No importa que tenga la llave de mi apartamento, ya que los de la mudanza vienen mañana. ¿Pero vas a presentar cargos?

—No, sólo quiero tener un apareamiento real, y que se acabe toda la mierda —, respondió con un bufido. —Este no es el apareamiento que llevo soñando por tres siglos, Harry.

—Lo sé —, susurré, tratando de tragar el bulto que de repente había aparecido en mi garganta. —¿Todavía quieres dejarme? Si hay una forma de romper el apareamiento y eso es lo que quieres, no voy a pelear contigo.

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo o algo así? —Preguntó Lou, después de un momento, poniéndose de lado para que pudiera poner su pierna lesionada sobre la mía y colocar su brazo, sobre mi pecho. —Tal vez, sólo necesitamos un mulligan6.

—No quiero empezar de nuevo. Creo que si podemos perdonarnos el uno al otro, deberíamos ser capaces de avanzar y aprender de ello. Y prometo nunca venir a la cama o tocarte, si estoy así de furioso.

—Puedo perdonarte —, susurró y besó mi pecho. —Lo que hiciste no sería gran cosa, si nunca hubiese sido abusado. Pero eso hizo aflorar esos recuerdos y emociones en mí, y entré en pánico. Jamás quiero temerte, Harry.

6En un partido amistoso de golf es la posibilidad de repetir el golpe de salida del primer hoyo si el primero no salió como se esperaba.

—Tampoco quiero eso —, respondí honestamente, mientras pasaba mis dedos a través de su sedoso cabello. —Y no quiero tener que dudar de ti, cuando me digas algo. Creo que podemos perdonarnos, pero tomará tiempo reconstruir lo que rompimos.

—¿Dónde empezamos?

—Bueno, podríamos dejarte descansar un rato, pero sugiero que después tengamos buen sexo.

—¿Quieres decir "hacer el amor"? —Soltó una risita y pellizqué ese culito de mierda.

—Sí, eso también. —Me reí. —Y de ahí, Cheryl va a empezar a tratar de encontrarnos un nuevo PA, y mis cosas llegarán mañana. Creo que sólo necesitamos tomarnos un día a la vez, Lou.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Lou bostezó, y me di cuenta que también estaba cansado. Uno de los beneficios de trabajar en casa, era ser capaz de tomar una siesta cuando lo necesitabas.

Pero por supuesto, una de las cosas negativas era que nunca podías dejar el trabajo en la oficina, y tendías a trabajar todo el tiempo. Pero todo tenía sus altos y bajos.

(...)

No me di cuenta cuando me había quedado dormido, me despertó con un calor húmedo envuelto alrededor de mi polla. Jadeando, me senté en la cama y fui testigo de la vista más hermosa de mi vida. Lou con sus labios envueltos alrededor de mi pene.

—Joder, eso se siente bien —gruñí, mientras empuñaba las sábanas. No quería empujar y arriesgarme a lastimarlo. —Ahora entiendo por qué a la gente le gusta el sexo oral.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que nunca antes has recibido una mamada? —Preguntó confundido Lou, después de alejarse de mi polla.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Es algo tan grave?

—Um, no, pero ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, has tenido sexo.

—¿Por qué ir a tercera base, cuando puedes llegar hasta el final? —Me encogí de hombros y gesticulé para que continuara. —Obviamente estaba equivocado.

—¿Es una cosa de leones? Quiero decir, no quiero parecer rudo, pero ustedes se ven fríos —, preguntó sin reunirse con mis ojos.

—Te lo diré si vuelves a hacer lo que estabas haciendo. —Le sacudí las cejas. Lou rodó sus ojos y comenzó a lamer mi polla como si fuera una paleta. Supongo que había sido así de bueno, hasta que hablé.

En realidad, no es que me estuviera quejando. Se sentía como el cielo.

—Suficiente silencio, Harry.

—Sí, los leones no sabemos cómo ser cálidos y amorosos —, dije con un suspiro, mientras me apoyaba en una almohada para poder ver el show. —También tiene que ver con crecer con mi papá. Quiero decir, lo conociste, y ese era uno de sus días buenos. Mi mamá huyó cuando tenía cinco y me dejó con él. Sólo éramos él y yo, y todo lo que le importaba era la manada. Bueno, eso y que me encargara del legado de los Ashby.

—Por el lado bueno, eres abierto a la hora de intentar cosas nuevas, y ya me besas y me tocas. —La sonrisa de Lou era tan dulce, que supe que seguiría intentándolo por él.

No importaba cuánto me hubiese molestado que ya me conociera desde la última conferencia y nunca me lo hubiera dicho, me había visto y tuvo un enamoramiento. Eso me hacía sentir especial, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Y éramos pareja. La prueba estaba en mi bíceps.

Entonces me golpeó. ¿Dónde estaba el sello de apareamiento de Lou? Rápidamente tiré de él y dejó escapar un lindo chillido. Rodé sobre nosotros, y para su deleite, comencé a explorar su cuerpo.

—Ahí está —, jadeé. Estaba en la parte interna de su muslo derecho, junto a su ingle.

Me sentí como un canalla, como un amante egoísta por no haberlo visto antes. Pero luego recordé que, desde que nos apareamos sólo habíamos tenido sexo conmigo a su espalda.

Aunque todavía sentía una pequeña dosis de culpa, tracé la imagen con mis dedos. — ¿Cómo me perdí esto?

Y entonces me golpeó como un puto tren fuera de control. Porque era un bastardo egoísta... tal como había dicho. Igual que mi papá.

Salí de la cama, tropezando entre las sábanas y aterrizando mi culo en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Alejándome de esta, como si estuviera llena de serpientes mortíferas, no me detuve hasta que golpeé con una de las cómodas. Comencé a temblar, y escuché que se caía algo, pero no lo registré.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Lou, sus ojos se ampliaron, mientras se arrastraba a la orilla de la cama.

Sacudí mi cabeza, mientras mi mano derecha se aferraba a mi pecho. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado, que me preocupaba que estuviera teniendo un ataque al corazón. Pero no podía tener uno de esos, ¿cierto? Los humanos los tenían, y yo no era uno. Era inmortal.

Jadeé en busca de aire, incapaz de respirar a medida que se aparecían puntos en mi línea de visión.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando —Chilló Lou, cuando saltó de la cama. Solo podía verlo a pedazos, como parte del rollo de una película. Entonces, repentinamente, se hallaba arrodillado entre mis piernas, las cuales había tirado contra mi pecho y ahuecaba mi rostro con sus manos. —Bebé, háblame. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué está pasando, Harry?

—Me convertí en mi padre—susurré tan quedamente, que apenas podía oírme por sobre mi acelerado corazón. —Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Enfócate en mí, bebé. Estoy contigo, ¿ de acuerdo? —Lou tomó mi mano derecha y la quitó de mi pecho, antes de tomarla entre las suyas.—Siente mis latidos, Harry. ¿Ves cómo sube mi pecho lentamente, con cada respiración profunda?

Asentí rápidamente, mientras me enfocaba en él. Lou tomó varias respiración lentas y profundas, mientras yo trataba de imitar lo que estaba haciendo. Se sintieron como horas, aun cuando sabía que solamente habían pasado unos minutos, antes de que mi corazón se ralentizara y mi respiración regresara la normalidad Finalmente, se aclararon los puntos en mi visión, y pude ver sus intensos ojos azules enfocados en mí.

—No eres como él —, dijo Lou con firmeza. Cubrió mis labios con su mano libre, cuando fui a decirle lo contrario. —El hombre que conocí en Escocia, estaba lleno de odio. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por años de infelicidad, y no le importaba ni una mierda lo que quería o la felicidad de su único hijo. No eres ese hombre, Harry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunté desesperadamente, sintiendo como si pudiera estrellarme en cualquier segundo, si es que no salía del abismo en el que había caído.

—Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba tu sello de apareamiento.

—Porque sostuviste mi mano en el avión —respondió, mientras pasaba sus nudillos sobre mi mejilla. —Porque me trajiste flores, y has estado intentándolo, desde que te enteraste de que necesitaba más afecto del que estabas acostumbrado. Porque admitiste que te equivocaste con respecto a lo que pasó con Marv y dijiste que lo lamentabas, Harry

—No quiero ser como él —jadeé, mientras el pánico se desvanecía.

—No voy a permitírtelo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, bebé —dijo firmemente dando un asentimiento. Lou posó sus labios sobre los míos, antes de echarse hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos. —Necesitas a alguien que te demuestre lo que es el amor. Déjame mostrártelo, Harry. Di que puedo hacerte el amor en la cama y entregarte a mí por completo. ¿Por favor? Quiero enseñarte lo increíble que puede ser.

—Esta bien. —Exhalé cuando comencé a temblar. —Aunque nunca antes he estado abajo.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo. —Lou me dio un guiñó, mientras se ponía de pie y extendía hacia mi, su mano.

Sabía que este era uno de esos momentos que nunca olvidaría. La opción estaba ahí.

Podía confiar en Lou y dejar que me ayudara, o solo olvidarlo y podría convertirme en alguien como mi papá. No era una decisión difícil, al darme cuenta de que eso era lo que estaba pasando. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y me paré, dando el salto de fe más grande de mi vida.

—También he estado arriba, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que te lastime —, me dijo Lou amablemente, mientras me guiaba de regreso a la cama.

Asentí, mientras tiraba de mí para que me sentara y luego palmeó mi cadera para que me moviera hasta el centro de la cama. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía por los nervios de permitir que alguien me tomara, como un efecto secundario de mi ataque de pánico. ¿Realmente podría hacer esto?

Cuando se volteó para mirarme y vi tanto amor en sus ojos, después de agarrar el lubricante, tuve mi respuesta. Sí. Sí, quería hacer esto con él. Sí, quería amarlo. Y sí, quería que lo compartiéramos todo y fuéramos una verdadera pareja.

Lou sonrió suavemente, mientras se movía de tal forma que se quedó sentado en sus pies, sobre mi cadera. Observé su deseo y amor por partes iguales, mientras derramaba una buena cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos, antes de cerrar la botella y dejarla caer junto a mi culo. Se inclinó y gentilmente rozó sus labios con los míos.

—Es muy erótico estirar a tu amante —dijo, mientras besaba a lo largo de mi mandíbula subiendo hasta mi oído. Sentí los dedos de su mano derecha frotando el frío lubricante sobre mi agujero, mientras su mano izquierda descansaba en la cama junto a mis costillas.—Saber que tu placer depende por completo de mí, es más que entusiasmarte, y me da un subidón mejor que cualquier droga.

—Antes de ti, nunca me había importado si mis compañeros sexuales estaban preparados. Siempre que supuse que si querían tener sexo conmigo, tenían que estar listos—admití tímidamente.

—Bueno, eso está en el pasado. —Lou mordisqueó mi oreja y escuché un sonido que provino de mi boca, el cual nunca antes había hecho. Gemí. Quería esto. —Empuja hacia afuera, mientras yo lo hago hacia adentro.

—Está bien —jadeé, mientras sentía cómo la yema de su dedo comenzaba a violarme.

Tenía dedos pequeños, dado su altura, así que no había el ardor sobre el que había leído.

Pero era raro. Parte de mí quería gritar, quítalo, no se supone que eso esté ahí. Y entonces noté que la otra parte de mí, quería que se diera prisa y me lo mostrara todo.

Lou colocó suaves besos en mi hombro, mientras susurraba palabras de ánimo. Movió su dedo en círculos dentro de mí, tratando de estirarme, mientras seguía distrayéndome con sus dulces labios.

—Dame más y bésame —, rogué, mientras me estiraba para entrelazar mis dedos en su pelo.

—Eso, mi pareja, es algo que jamás tendrás que pedir dos veces —, susurró y bajó su cabeza hacia la mía.

El beso fue tan tierno, que sentí que mis terminaciones nerviosas se escapaban. Su lengua recorrió el borde de mis labios, mientras deslizaba un segundo dedo en mi interior. Fue entonces, cuando empezó a gustarme esto. Seguro, no había nada como un apretado agujero rodeando mi polla, pero este era un cambio agradable y algo que me gustaría explorar más en el futuro.

Lou mordisqueó mi labio inferior antes de deslizar su lengua dentro de mi boca. Estaba siendo tan gentil conmigo, que sentí una puñalada en mi corazón por la forma en la que yo lo había tratado en la cama. Jurando que sería mejor, que sería alguien valioso para él, ahuyenté esos sentimientos y me enfoqué en el ahora.

Cuando metió un tercer dedo, estaba más que listo para más y quería su polla en mi interior. Di otro gemido, sin que me importara mi ego en ese momento, y se compadeció de mí.

—No quiero lastimarte, bebé —, dijo, mientras ahuecaba mi mejilla.

—Jamás vas a lastimarme, Lou—, respondí, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo y a él también.

Pero era la verdad, y lo sabía en lo profundo de mi alma. Lou cerró su boca rápidamente y me dio un asentimiento. Gemí cuando sacó sus dedos, sintiéndome vacío. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y las empujé hacia mi estómago.

—Te voy a hacer sentir tan bien —, manifestó, mientras alineaba su polla con mi agujero.

Jadeé ante la presión en mi contra, surgió un pánico repentino a través de mí cuando me di cuenta lo que realmente iba a pasar. —Respira, Harry.

Dejé escapar una profunda y temblorosa exhalación, mientras él entraba. Cuando pasó el primer anillo, hubo un ligero ardor, pero nada más. Se congeló, mientras permitía que mi cuerpo se ajustara a la intrusión. Cuando noté que estaba esperando a que le diera una señal para continuar, asentí con rapidez.

Lou sonrió y pasó su mano sobre mi muslo, mientras empujaba lentamente. Nos miramos el uno al otro, mientras movía su polla en mi interior. Tardó unos cuantos minutos, pero entonces llegó hasta el fondo, sus bolas descansaban contra mi culo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —Preguntó, mientras movía mis piernas para hacer rodar sus caderas. —¿Te sientes querido?

—Sí —, susurré, mientras mis ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas, antes de parpadeara para alejarlas. —Siento como si estuviera dándote mi alma, en vez de mi culo

—¿Puedes decir cómo me siento por ti, justo ahora? —Lou se inclinó sobre mí, moviendo sus antebrazos debajo de mis hombros, mientras sus caderas rozaban las mías.

—S-Significo mucho para ti —dije, cuando me di cuenta de qué estaba viendo en sus ojos. —Eres mío.

—Lo soy —, estuvo de acuerdo, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas. El ardor se convirtió en un delicioso placer, que nunca antes había experimentado. —Al igual que tú eres mío. Eres mío, ¿cierto, Harry?

—Sí, sí, soy sólo tuyo, Lou —, jadeé, mientras su polla frotaba mi punto dulce. Levanté mi cabeza para besarlo, al mismo tiempo que nos envolvíamos con más fuerza alrededor del otro. —Nunca había sentido que le importaba tanto alguien, como en este momento.

—Me importas —respondió, seguía moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo lento y gentil.

—Estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti, Harry. Te deseé durante años, pero incluso después de que pasó todo esto, descubrí que te estás convirtiendo en parte de mi corazón.

—Quiero ser mejor, por ti. Quiero ser el hombre que mereces, Lou —admití, mientras mi rostro se acaloraba debido a la vergüenza. —¿Es lo que quieres decir?

—Sí, lo es—Lou sonrió, antes de moler su boca contra la mía.

Me abrí para él inmediatamente y mecí mis caderas para reunirme con sus embistes. Comenzamos a movernos más rápido y con un poco más de fuerza, pero no era la jodida rápida a la que estaba acostumbrado. No quedaba nada más que decir después de eso, nuestras bocas hacían el amor la una con la otra, al igual que nuestros cuerpos.

Nunca quise esta conexión, este sentimiento de cercanía. Pero como todas las cosas buenas... sentí la lenta cercanía de mi orgasmo. No fue el impacto rápido al que estaba acostumbrado, cuando me venía, aunque fue igual de intenso. Cuando finalmente me dejé ir y dejé de luchar, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y grité su nombre.

Lou embistió unas cuantas veces más, antes de que golpeara en lo profundo de mi interior y gimiera sonoramente. Su polla hizo explosión dentro de mí, cubriendo mis paredes internas con su semilla. Y supe, que me había dado más que un orgasmo. Lou me lo había dado todo en ese momento, y atesoraría y protegería eso, con cada fibra de mi ser.

Seguía jadeando a causa de mi clímax, mientras el suyo menguaba, y colapsaba sobre mi pecho. Se quedó ahí acostado por varios minutos, trazando suaves besos en cada pedazo de piel que podíamos alcanzar, mientras nos acariciábamos uno al otro.

—¿Así que, eso es hacer el amor? —Pregunté, incapaz de pensar en qué más podía decir. Quería rodar mis ojos y golpearme la cabeza. Pero por supuesto, dejé que algo más estúpido brotara de mi boca. —Sin embargo, podemos seguir teniendo sexo como monos, caliente y sudoroso, ¿cierto?

—Sí y sí.—Lou soltó una risita, mientras frotaba su rostro en mi cuello. —Personalmente, voto por tener un montón de ambas.

—Sí, te apoyo totalmente.—Me reí entre dientes y besé su cuello.—¿Me dejarías cuidar de ti ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se enderezó un poco y me miró, mientras arrugaba la nariz de esa linda manera. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta, de que era un cambiaformas ratón antes de que me lo dijera?

—Sé que tienes una enorme bañera, en el baño —, respondí lleno de dudas. Estaba pisando terreno desconocido, y después de un centenar de años, era difícil romper los viejos hábitos. —Pensé, que tal vez me dejarías prepararnos un baño, y podría lavarte. ¿O eso es algo estúpido?

—No, suena perfecto—, gimió, mientras surgía una sonrisa en su rostro.—Es muy tierno y considerado de tu parte, especialmente después de mi visita al hospital el día de hoy.

—Oh, joder —, quedé boquiabierto y me senté sujetándolo para que no se me cayera de encima. —¿Estás bien? ¿Deberíamos haber hecho eso? Quiero decir...

—Harry, está bien —Lou se rió entre dientes, mientras me detenía. —Estoy un poco sensible, pero debes saber lo rápido que sano.

—Esta bien, bueno —suspiré con alivio.

Lo moví, de esta forma estaba en mis brazos, mientras me arrastraba a un lado de la cama y me ponía de pie. Me tomó unos cuantos minutos, pero después fui a preparar el baño, mientras Lou esperaba sobre la encimera, listo para entrar. Volví por él, cargándolo hasta allá, y nos sentamos adentro.

—Oh, sí, esto es lo que necesitaba —gimió y, sentado entre mis piernas, se acomodó contra mi pecho. Amaba la gran bañera que tenía, completa con los chorros a presión.

Nunca lo había admitido con anterioridad, pero a la hora de relajarme, era un hombre que prefería un baño.

—¿Me contarías sobre tu familia y tu manada? —Pregunté, después de unos cuantos minutos de cómodo silencio. Ahora que sabía que Lou era para mí, y lo aceptaba, quería saber todo sobre él.

—Seguro, pero en realidad no somos una manada. Un grupo de ratones es un nido. La mayoría de nosotros, le decimos a los otros cambiaformas que es una manada porque es más fácil y es un nombre mucho más conocido. Le he dicho a unos cuantos cambiaformas sobre mi nido, y sólo me miran como si tuviera seis cabezas, así que digo manada.

—Muchacho, estás enseñándome una tonelada de cosas el día de hoy —me reí y besé su cuello.

—Eso intento —bromeó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los míos. —También, sólo soy un niño.

—¿Qué hay sobre tus padres?

—Algunas personas, simplemente no deberían serlo —, suspiró.

—No te lastimaron, ¿o sí? —Pregunté, titubeantemente. Si Lou había sido abusado por un antiguo amante y sus padres, iba a golpearlos a todos, hasta dejarlos sangrando. Bueno, puede que de todas formas lo hiciera con el ex novio.

—¿Físicamente? No. —Respondió, con suavidad. —Sólo me ignoraban. Mis padres estaban tan absortos el uno con el otro, que la mayoría del tiempo, sólo estaba en su camino. Mis primeros recuerdos, son con mi niñera, Rita. Muy rara vez veía a mis padres.

Ambos venían de una larga línea de cambiaformas millonarios y vivían de sus fondos fiduciarios y el dinero de sus ahorros. Y odiaban cuando les decía mamá o papá. Siempre los llamaba por sus primeros nombres, durante las pocas veces que los vi.

—Eso apesta —, respondí, no estaba muy seguro de qué más decir.

Era horrible ser invisible para las personas que se supone que eran quienes debían amarte más. Casi me reí, a cómo había crecido al otro lado del espectro. Mi padre se enfocaba demasiado en mí, capacitándome desde que era un pequeño cachorro, para que me encargara de la manada.

—No creo que alguna vez hayan recordado mi cumpleaños o estuvieran en casa para celebrarlo. Crecí con Rita y un montón de tutores. Entonces, cuando cumplí dieciocho, me enviaron un correo con una nota que decía que ya era tiempo para mudarme y forjar mi propio camino en el mundo. Al menos me dieron la herencia de mis abuelos. Pero había estado aislado en esa casa. No sabía nada del mundo exterior.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Tenía una casa y trabajé en una panadería en la ciudad para ocupar mi tiempo. Recuerda que eso fue en 1700. A medida que avanzó el tiempo, aprendí cómo empezar en otra ciudad, después de una década o más, así nadie se daría cuenta de que había dejado de envejecer a los veinticinco. Me mantuve al día con mis estudios aquí y allá, cuando encontraba una nueva área de estudio que me interesara, pero en su mayoría me mantuve solo.

>>Eventualmente vine por acá, cuando los humanos nos descubrieron, ya que era el nido en donde nací. Veo a mis padres a veces en las funciones, pero en realidad ni siquiera me reconocen. Estaban allá, en Escocia y ni siquiera se molestaron en decir hola cuando fui hacía ellos.

—¿Cómo te metiste en el asunto de los juegos? —Me estiré para agarrar el jabón y un paño. Humedeciéndolo y haciendo espuma, comencé a lavarlo.

—Vi un Atari en una tienda cuando salió por primera vez y quedé fascinado—, se encogió de hombros. —Después de eso, se convirtió en mi pasión. Cuando la industria estalló con el Nintendo y luego Sega, comencé a entrar en torneos. Y ya sabes cómo ha progresado la industria del juego desde entonces. Luego, las personas correctas descubrieron lo bueno que era, eso fue hace unas pocas décadas. El resto es historia. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Te dije que mi mamá se fue cuando tenía cinco —evadí, no estaba muy seguro de cuánto decirle, sin que sonara como si me estuviera quejando. Tomé una profunda respiración y fui a por ello. —Pero ella dijo que fue por causa mía, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi papá. Después de que se marchó, él se convirtió en el horrible hombre que conociste. Todo lo que le importa es hacer crecer la manada, para ser los más fuertes, y capacitarme para que me hiciera cargo.

—Sí, eso suena como una gran infancia.

—¿O no? —Reí disimuladamente y me relajé. ¿Por qué me preocupaba que Lou me juzgara, cuando sabía que él no era así? —Fui un cambiaformas tardío. No tuve mi primera vez, hasta que casi cumplí los diecisiete, e incluso entonces fue malo. Me tomó horas cambiar. Y los leones lo hacen en frente de toda la manada. Si lo haces bien, te dan la bienvenida en la manada, como un adulto y todos están felices. Pero ambos sabemos, que no todos sobreviven al primer cambio.

—Fui bastante afortunado, con mi primera transformación —, dijo Lou, mientras se volteaba para que pudiera lavarle el otro lado.

—Con los leones, si realmente tienes una mala transformación o si pareces defectuoso o débil, la manada te mata.

—Eso es horrible.

—Sí, pero es nuestra forma de vida —suspiré, odiaba tener que admitirle a mi dulce pareja, cuán fríos podían ser los leones. —Es diferente ahora con la UPAC y con que los humanos sepan de nosotros. Pero en ese entonces, así es como se hacían las cosas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó y me quitó el trapo.

Me acomodé contra la bañera, sonriéndole mientras mi pareja se volteaba para cuidar de mí, probablemente, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Supongo que me molestó ser considerado defectuoso. —Me encogí de hombros a medida que me lavaba los hombros y el pecho. Aun cuando el tema era tan deprimente, mi polla tomó nota, de la atención que estaba dándome. —Mi padre y mi abuela hicieron que todos acordaran esperar a mi siguiente transformación para ver si mejoraba antes de forzar una decisión.

>>La manada estuvo de acuerdo y se fueron, pero nosotros nos quedamos atrás y mi padre me sacó la mierda. Sentía tanto dolor y sabía que contraatacar lo empeoraría todo. Después de que se fue y me dejó ahí, sangrando, de alguna manera, mi abuela me llevó de regreso a su casa. A la mañana siguiente, me dio un saco con dinero y me dijo que huyera. Así que lo hice.

—¿Pero volviste con ellos?

—Una vez que supe que era lo bastante fuerte, como para enfrentar a mi papá en forma humana o como león, volví a casa. Era la única manada que llegué a conocer, y estaba cansado de vivir solo, mirando sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo. Todavía no hago mucho por la manada, ya que la mayoría estaban vivos durante mi primer cambio y me trataron como una mierda. Pero seguía siendo mejor que no tener ningún tipo de ayuda de otros cambiaformas o amigos.

—Puedo entender eso —, dijo dándome un asentimiento.

Oficialmente, había terminado con nuestra elección de temas tristes. Cuando pensé que estábamos lo bastante limpios y el agua comenzó a enfriarse, me puse de pie, mientas ahuecaba el culo de Lou entre mis manos. Emitió el chillido más dulce y se envolvió a mi alrededor.

—¿Supongo que terminamos? —Los ojos de Lou brillaron con lujuria, cuando asentí y di un paso fuera de la bañera. —Entonces, ¿qué te parecer tener sexo como monos?

—Eso es música para mis oídos —, gemí y corrí a la cama. En mi prisa, ni siquiera me molesté en drenar la bañera. Podríamos hacer eso después. Justo ahora, planeaba disfrutar de la pareja de la cual me estaba enamorando.


	7. Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente, Lou seguía dormido cuando me escapé de la cama. Lo dejé con una nota rápida, que decía que tenía que recoger algunas cosas de la oficina, pero volvería a casa a tiempo para las entrevistas.

Cheryl me había enviado un mail la noche anterior, diciendo que había señalado a varios candidatos para la posición de PA. Lo que era genial con respecto a ella, era que era parte de la manada, así que nunca tenía que esconderle nada.

También le dije sobre Lou y lo que era, así como la increíble asistente que era, ella llamó a los ratones y preguntó si alguno también estaba buscando un trabajo.

Así que, tendríamos una mezcla de leones y ratones que llegarían a las once. Y mientras tanto necesita correr a la oficina para dejar las llaves de mi apartamento, por lo que ella podría manejar a los de la mudanza, ese no era el objetivo principal de levantarse temprano de la cama.

Cuando Lou se quedó dormido la noche anterior, me di cuenta de algo... no había conseguido el arete para nuestro apareamiento. Si alguien, especialmente algún león, lo veía y llevaba algo menos que eso, sería un signo de que no habíamos solidificado nuestro apareamiento por completo. Y no iba a arriesgarme a que alguien pensara eso, especialmente cuando Lou no tenía idea del significado de ello.

Así que entré en mi auto, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y un plan en mente para cortejar a mi pareja. Después de que le dejé mis llaves a Cheryl, me metí en una joyería que le pertenecía a alguien de la manada. Técnicamente, la tienda no abría hasta las diez, pero sabía que Jacob llegaría ahí más temprano como siempre, poniendo las cosas en orden y esas cosas.

Toqué la puerta, cuando llegué ahí y esperé. Lo vi salir de la habitación de atrás, y cuando me vio, se le formó un ceño en su rostro. ¿A qué iba eso? El hombre mayor y yo siempre habíamos pasado tiempo juntos. Se acercó a la puerta y la desbloqueó, lo suficiente como para hablarme, pero no me dejó entrar.

—No eres bienvenido aquí, Harry —, dijo con firmeza y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Instintivamente, la detuve con la mano.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Y desde cuándo? —Mis ojos se ampliaron por el shock que me causo la forma en la que me trató. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

—No le servimos a los de tu tipo, en mi tienda —, espetó y sus palabras me golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —, gruñí sonoramente. —¿Estás cortando nuestra relación porque soy gay? —Llevaba siendo un buen cliente desde hace años. Siempre me llevaba algo bonito de su tienda, para el cumpleaños de Cheryl y para navidad. Además, él tenía los mejores relojes, y había comprado dos docenas para los ejecutivos de mi compañía en navidad, hace unos cuantos meses.

—Sí, aquí no se permiten maricones.

—Escúchame, basura —siseé, mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla más y lo agarraba por la camisa. —¿Buscas que te desafié en la próxima reunión de la manada?

—N-No no puedes hacer eso —jadeó, sus ojos se agrandaron. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos de la manada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Jacob! Estás insultando a un león más fuerte, a causa de con quien duerme. Eso me parece muy personal, y sabes cómo es que los leones manejan las disputas personales. No volveré después de hoy, así que serías un estúpido si dejas que el hecho de que sea gay acabe con nuestra relación de negocios, después de todo el dinero que llevo gastando aquí, desde hace años.

>>Pero necesito el arete de mi pareja ahora, y sabes que eres el que se encarga de ellos, porque es una cosa de leones. Así que vas a permitirme comprar aquí y nunca volverás a faltarle el respeto a mi pareja o a mí. O te desafiaré y te acabaré. ¿Claro cómo el puto cristal?

—Sí, Harry —dijo, con un tono derrotado, mientras bajaba su cabeza sumisamente.

—Realmente esperaba más de ti, Jacob. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, y nunca te he catalogado como un fanático de mente estrecha.

—Va a lastimarme —, susurró, después de que lo dejé ir y entré a la tienda.

—¿Quién? —Pregunté, sabiendo muy bien que estaba hablando de mi padre.

—El Anciano Ashby. —Sí, a veces odiaba tener razón.

—Déjame adivinar, le dijo a la manada que no se asociaran conmigo. Especialmente a ti, ya que eres el que le vende los pendientes a la mayoría de los leones de América del Norte.

—Sí, lo siento —, respondió, mientras sus hombros se desplomaban por la vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que te protegería de él —, pregunté con gentileza.

Froté mis manos por mi rostro con frustración y traté de mantener mi adrenalina bajo control.

Jacob no era el enemigo. Sólo era un peón en esta guerra con mi padre.

—Dijo que habías abandonado la manada. —Lo seguí hasta la vitrina en donde se exponían los pendientes de apareamiento. No estaban a disposición del público, ya que eran sólo para leones y tenían las marcas de nuestra manada en ellos. Las otras manadas podían ordenar aretes de apareamiento con sus marcas, pero Jacob siempre tenía algunas de nuestra manada.

—Le dije que me iba a mudar con mi pareja, y después de que me engañara para que me apareara, le dije que ya no iba a contribuir con dinero para la manda. Pero eso no significa que me vaya a alejar de todo, Jacob. Nos conocemos hace décadas. ¿Alguna vez me has visto abandonar a la gente?

—No —, susurró, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. —Me sorprendió que fueras gay, Harry. Pero no me importa a quien tengas en tu cama o qué tipo de plomería tenga tu pareja. Te mereces ser feliz, después de terminar pegado con el imbécil de tu padre.

—Gracias —, dije gentilmente, mientras palmeaba su hombro. —Me encargaré de mi papá. Si te causa algún problema, déjame saberlo, ¿está bien?

—Te lo debo—respondió Jacob, mientras hacía un gesto hacia los pendientes.—Escoge el que te gustaría para tu pareja, va por la casa.

—No es necesario. —Negué con la cabeza y suspiré internamente, ante la jodida situación. —Esto es culpa de mi papá, no tuya. Te pagaré y todavía estaré aquí para conseguir los regalos de navidad, cada año.

—Oh, gracias a Dios—suspiró con alivio.—Cuando tu padre dijo que no podíamos hacer negocios contigo, pensé que ignoraba el hecho de que muchos de nosotros dependemos de tus negocios para sobrevivir. Podría arruinar a la manada, por tratar de castigarte o lo que sea que piense que está haciendo.

—Está tratando de hacer que lo desafíe por el liderazgo —espeté cuando me golpeó la noción. ¡Ese hijo de puta! Quería que me hiciera cargo, si no podía hacerlo bajo sus términos, trataría de engañarme de nuevo. —No tiene ningún reparo en tratar de obligarme.

—Odio que sea nuestro líder —masculló Jacob, y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Pero yo no quería liderar. ¡Sólo quería vivir mi vida y ser feliz!

Dejamos pasar el tema, mientras me ayudaba a escoger un pendiente y luego guardé su número. Prometí que llevaría mí celular conmigo y hablaría con mi padre a primera hora de la mañana. Normalmente, lo habría solucionado de inmediato, pero Lou y yo teníamos las entrevistas y la mudanza y necesitaba explicarle qué estaba pasando. Ya no se trataba sólo de mí. Esto también lo afectaba.

Después de que había terminado, volví a la florería del día de ayer. Las rosas que había conseguido para Lou, ahora eran un recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Marv, y no quería eso. En realidad, estaba bastante seguro de que seguían en el piso de la sala de estar, en donde las había pateado. Así que esta vez, conseguí algunos tulipanes y me dirigí a mi siguiente parada.

Me estacioné y fui a la tienda de importación que tenía todo una gran variedad de golosinas de todo el mundo. Era en realidad, un regalo de broma con el cual había planeado para tratar de demostrarle a Lou que aceptaba quien era y que no tenía problema con estar apareado a un cambiaforma, que era técnicamente, una presa. Encontré lo que estaba buscando, pagué, y volví a subir a mi auto, mientras mordía mi labio inferior para tratar de contener la risa.

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a casa. ¡Wow! Había vivido ahí por unos cuantos días y ya pensaba en la casa de Lou como mi hogar. Eso me hizo sonreír aún más.

Salí del auto, después de estacionarlo en la entrada y pasé por la puerta lateral en el garaje. Realmente necesitaba añadir "conseguirme llaves" a la lista de cosas que tenía que realizar.

—Hey —dijo Lou resplandeciente, mientras alzaba su mirada de la laptop, sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Hey a ti también. —Me reía, mientras metía cuidadosamente mis compras detrás de mi espalda. —Tengo unas cuantas cosas para ti. ¿Preferirías el regalo serio o el divertido primero?

—Umm, divertido —respondió con un guiño, después de un momento. Saqué mi mano derecha de atrás de mi espalda y coloqué una rueda de queso de quince libras sobre la mesa. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando vi que la de Lou también lo hacía. Me miró y luego al queso, con una expresión herida. —¿Por qué es divertido? ¡No lo encuentro divertido, Harry!

—Y-Yo estaba t-tratando de demostrarte q-que estaba b-bien con que fueras un r-ratón—, tartamudeé, mientras mi corazón se desplomaba. ¿Cómo es posible que ya hubiera vuelto a joderlo todo? —No quería ser cruel, Lou. D-Dijiste que la mayoría d-de los cambiaformas eran crueles contigo, cuando d-descubrían que eras un ratón. S-Sólo quería, no sé, mostrarte, que umm, eso no me importa.

—Oh —susurró y volvió a mirar la rueda de queso. —Joder, lo lamento, Harry.

—No te disculpes—Me encogí de hombros, seguía molesto porque mis planes se fueran a la mierda. —Voy a salir a correr. —Retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras trataba de esconder las flores, antes de que él saltara de su silla y me agarrara.

—Por favor, no te vayas —se quejó. —No huyas porque fui un tonto y arruiné tu regalo. Salté a hacer conclusiones. Esto es mi culpa. Ahora que lo entiendo, amo el queso. Gracias.

—Me imaginé que te demostraría que me importas tú, no qué tipo de animal eres. —Seguía sin reunirme con sus ojos, en caso de que todavía hubiera dolor en sus ojos.

¡Estaba intentándolo, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía hacer esto bien?

—Harry, mírame —susurró, mientras volteaba mi cara hacia él. Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos. —Lo siento. Pensé... no sé qué pensé, pero estaba siendo hipersensible. Creo que puede que esté emocionalmente frito, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Este es un regalo impresionante. Significa mucho para mí, que pensaras en una forma de intentar demostrarme cómo te sientes. Gracias.

—De nada —suspiré y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

A pesar de que su reacción inicial no era la que me hubiese gustado, tenía que admitir que comprendía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Puede que bromeé por aquí y por allá, pero nunca lo haría para ser cruel, Lou.

—Me alegra —, susurró y volvió a besarme. Ambos estábamos jadeando cuando nos separamos, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos. —¿Aún me merezco, lo que sea que haya detrás de tu espalda?

—Umm, bésame de nuevo y diré que sí —arrastré las palabras, mientras pretendía pensarlo.

Me dio una sonrisa retorcida, antes de hacer precisamente eso. Cuando retrocedió, metí los tulipanes entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo supiste que esos son mis favoritos? —Chilló sonoramente, mientras me las arrebataba. Me asombró cuando enterró su nariz en ellos e inhaló profundamente.

—No lo sabía —admití. Me encantaría tomar el crédito por haberlo averiguado, pero eso sería una mentira. —No quería traer rosas otra vez, después de lo de ayer, y pensé que esas se veían bonitas sin ser demasiado femeninas, ya nunca antes le he dado flores a alguien. —Cerré mi boca de golpe, tratando de cortar mi parloteo nervioso.

—En serio, los tulipanes son mis favoritos, gracias. —Se volvió a parar en la punta de sus pies y me dio un suave beso, antes de darse la vuelta y casi saltando de la emoción cuando fue a uno de los gabinetes.

Lo abrió y alzó sus ojos, antes de que se precipitaran por toda la cocina. Cuando se detuvo en el taburete metido debajo del refrigerador, noté lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Pregunté, tratando de no atraer su atención a su baja estatura, pero no había razón para usar el taburete, cuando yo estaba justo ahí.

—Sí, por favor—dijo con una brillante sonrisa, mientras señalaba el tercer estante. —Ahí hay un gran jarrón de cristal, detrás de esos pequeños, creo que serían perfectos para estos.

—Bien, sujeta esto—respondí, mientras le entregaba la caja de la joyería.

Me estiré y me moví alrededor de los jarrones, antes de encontrar el que quería. Me congelé, cuando me di la vuelta para entregárselo y él miraba la caja con la boca abierta. Bueno, ese no fue un movimiento sutil. Linda forma de darle a alguien algo tan importante, como el pendiente de apareamiento.

—¿Es para mí?—Entonces me miró con tanta esperanza en sus ojos, que estaba eternamente agradecido de que la respuesta fuera sí.

—Es para tu oreja—respondí, mientras ponía el jarrón en la encimera. Luego miré la caja y la abrí, mientras me arrodillaba. —Fui a conseguirlo esta mañana. Este es el último paso para aceptar el apareamiento con un león, Lou. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mi pareja.

¿Lo usarías?

—Por supuesto—chilló y se estiró hacia él. Pasó un dedo por el arete grueso del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos, el cual colgaría de su oreja con la marca de la manada en ella. —¿Puedo ponérmelo ahora? Quiero ver cómo se me ve. Nunca he sido lo bastante rudo como para perforar mí oreja, pero esto es genial.

—Sí, póntelo —Me reí entre dientes, mientras hacía un gesto para que lo sacara de la caja.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó y tomó la caja antes de correr a la habitación.

Luego corrió de regreso, me entregó los tulipanes, y volvió a salir corriendo. Supongo que no quería llevarse las flores al baño. Tuve que morderme el labio para contener la risa, ante sus payasadas.

La vida nunca sería aburrida con él, y creo que la prefería de esa manera.

Antes de que Lou pudiera reaparecer, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Bajando la mirada hacia mi reloj, vi que todavía quedaba una hora antes de la primera entrevista. ¿Quién era?

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, completamente impactado hasta lo profundo de mi alma, ante quien estaba ahí.

—¿Gigi? —Pregunté, mientras miraba de ella hacia mi papá.

—Hey, Harry—dijo mi vieja amiga, mientras me abrazaba. Correspondí el abrazo porque estaba feliz de verla... aunque no con mi papá.

—Gigi ha aceptado ser tu leona, para liderar la manada —declaró mi papá, mientras me miraba con rabia en sus ojos. —Sabe sobre tu juguete y está bien con ello, siempre y cuando ella dirija a tu lado y él permanezca fuera de los asuntos de la manada. De esta manera, puedes producir herederos.

—Eso no fue lo que dije... —Empezó a decir, mientras miraba a mi papá con la boca abierta.

—Mientras tanto, yo puedo continuar siendo el anciano de los leones—continuó, ignorando que Gigi acababa de hablar, —sabes que el límite para liderar una manada son tres siglos. Y ya que eres el único heredero que tengo, marica o no, te harás cargo.

—¿Qué? —Gruñí, mientras todas las piezas caían en su lugar.

—Espere, dijo que Harry sabía—Gigi jadeó pasando la mirada entre mi padre y yo.

—Me dijo que Harry quería esto, para que así pudiera tener hijos.

—Como si quisiera —gruñí, mientras empujaba a Gigi detrás de mí.

Esto estaba a punto de ponerse realmente feo, muy rápido, y no quería que ella estuviera en medio de la línea de fuego. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más o tirar a mi padre al suelo de un golpe, oí varios chillidos ruidosos.

—Como se atreve este bastardo a venir a mi casa y llamarme juguete —dijo Lou en su forma de ratón, por supuesto que sólo yo podía entenderlo.

—Lou, no —gemí, mientras lo buscaba en el piso.

Esto no ayudaría a la situación, y no podía darle la paliza que se merecía mi papá, si estaba por ahí y pudiera salir lastimado en el proceso.

—¿Qué mierda? —Rugió mi papá, mientras levantaba su pierna. —Algo acaba de morderme.

—Esa sería mi pareja —le grité, cuando mi papá fue a golpear su espinilla.

Agarré su muñeca a tiempo, antes de que se estrellara contra el pobre Lou.

—Controla a tu mascota, Harry —gruñó mi papá, mientras sacudía su pierna. —¡Está mordiendo mi maldita rodilla, como un cobarde! Patética presa.

—No hablarás así de él, o voy a patearte el trasero y aun así, no lideraré la manada.

—Y me mintió—gruñó Gigi de atrás de mí.

Sus manos ya se habían convertido en garras, mientras trataba de pasar a mí alrededor para tratar de golpear a mi papá. La empujé hacia atrás para bloquearle el camino. Mi enfoqué dejó a mi papá por una fracción de segundo, lo que por supuesto, el bastardo lo usó a su favor.

—Gigi, un ataque a la vez —dije, exasperado. Quería cerrar la puerta en la cara de mi padre y hablar con Gigi y Lou, pero debido a que mi pareja actualmente estaba en la pierna del pantalón de mi padre, en realidad eso no sería muy posible. Ella me dio un corto asentimiento y retrocedió. Me volteé justo a tiempo para ver a Lou saliendo de los pantalones y volando a través del césped. —¡No!

—No podías ser sólo un maricón. Tenías que escoger a un jodido animal de presa —, espetó mi papá.

Entonces perdí el control. Eché mi puño hacia atrás y le di un puñetazo con todo lo que tenía. Trastabilló con una mirada de shock y aterrizó en su culo. Ni siquiera me preocupé por él, cuando salí corriendo en la dirección en la que lanzó a Lou. Sólo avancé diez pies, antes de congelarme y escanear el patio. Nada podría empeorar más este asunto, a excepción de si pisara a mi propia pareja.

—¿Lou? ¿Lou, donde estás? —Grité, mientras mi mirada se precipitaba por todo el césped.

—El imbécil me lanzó al árbol—jadeó, su voz sonaba adolorida. Miré al árbol en la hierba de la calle y estaba bastante seguro de que mi pareja yacía en la base del tronco. Corriendo hacia él, caí de rodillas, pero me detuve en seco antes de tocarlo.

—¡Jesús, Lou! ¿Estás bien, corazón? ¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿Puedes darme tu camisa, para que pueda volver a cambiar y sanar?

—Por supuesto —respondí, mientras me la quitaba por sobre mi cabeza.

La dejé caer sobre él, inseguro de qué hacer. El aire vibró y en un parpadeo apareció en forma humana, inclinado contra el árbol con mi camisa puesta. Mi ropa era lo bastante grande como para que al menos, le llegara a medio muslo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sanaré —jadeó, mientras sostenía su brazo contra su cuerpo e hizo una mueca.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejé salir un rugido extremadamente alto. ¡Mi maldito papá había lastimado a mi pareja! Sin un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza, además de derramar la sangre del hombre, me transformé.

—¡Harry, no! No debería haber empezado —rogó, pero en realidad no estaba pensando bien.

Giré mi rostro hacia mi papá, quien tenía una retorcida sonrisa en su cara, a medida que se paraba. El bastardo quería esto. Debería haber sido un hombre maduro y alejarme, pero no podía. No cuando había lastimado a Lou. Él cambió en un segundo, destrozando su ropa al igual que yo.

Corrí hacia él, saltando cuando estuvo dentro de rango. Se reunió conmigo en el aire, mientras enredábamos patas y garras. Aterrizamos con él encima, y rápidamente rectifiqué eso con una movida de mi pata sobre en su rostro.

Pateé con mis patas traseras, golpeándolo directamente en el estómago. Salió volando por el aire y aterrizó con dureza contra su SUV.

—Harry, detente —gritó Gigi, mientras se precipitaba en frente de mí. Le gruñí, pero como la verdadera amiga que era, no retrocedió. —¡Esto es lo que quiere! Que lo desafíes y gobiernes la manada. Lamento tanto haber sido parte de esto. Pensé que es lo que querías.

Lou probó otro método de aproximación. —Harry, ayúdame —, siseó de dolor, mientras se paraba.

Mi cabeza se volteó inmediatamente en su dirección, mientras él luchaba contra el dolor. Volví a cambiar, de inmediato y corrí hacia él.

—Te tengo, corazón —susurré y lo levanté en mis brazos gentilmente. Ignorando mi desnudes o el hecho de que los vecinos de Lou habían salido de sus casas ante el disturbio, pasé por la puerta con él, pero no antes de detenerme en frente de mi papá. El volvió a transformarse y jadeaba en busca de aliento. Pero entonces, abrió la boca y sabía lo que iba a decir. —Ni te molestes, papá. Podrías decir que cediste, y aun así no me haría cargo.

¡Además, tienes que tener un testigo para que cuente, y no creo que nadie aquí lo confirme!

Gigi jadeó y se precipitó hacia la casa gritando —La la la la la —, a todo pulmón, hasta que estaba fuera del rango de audición y no podía escuchar, en caso de que lo dijera. Le sonreí a mi padre, sabiendo que había ganado.

—Pero si alguna vez vuelves a herir a mi pareja, no sólo voy a patearte el trasero. Te mataré. Y no te desafiaré formalmente, lo cual evitaría mi liderazgo de la manada. ¿Me entiendes?

—Un día puede ocurrir un accidente, Harry—se mofó, mientras miraba a Lou directamente, la amenaza era clara.

Coloqué a mi pareja sobre sus pies y lo apoyé en el marco de la puerta, antes de dirigirme hecho una furia hacia mi padre. Agarré su rostro con fuerza.

—Te mataría antes de que siquiera tuvieras una oportunidad de pensar en una manera de hacer que Lou tuviera un accidente —susurré en su oído, para que mi pareja no pudiera escucharlo. —Esto se acabó, papá. Voy a acudir a la UPAC. Has ido en contra de sus deseos de la conferencia y los apareamientos. Perderás tu asiento de anciano por esto y probablemente, te pases el resto de tu vida en prisión.

—Nada dice que no puedas tener a alguien más que te de herederos y gobiernes a tu propia raza. —Él sonrió con satisfacción. ¡Rata bastarda!

—Aun así, atacaste a mi pareja y trataste de engañarme para que tomara el liderazgo—, me mofé como respuesta. —Me preguntó si ellos sentirán que es así como debería actuar un anciano, papá. Dudo que quieran que un chiflado que busca su propia conveniencia, sea parte del cuerpo gobernante de una especie entera de cambiaformas.

Su rostro palidecía, mientras trataba de alcanzarme. Pero no iba a soportarlo. Me giré y volví con mi pareja.

—¡Esto no se ha terminado, Harry!—Gritó, mientras le ayudaba a Lou a entrar en la casa.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, cortando sus locos desvaríos. Yo sí había terminado con él.

—Lo lamento tanto, Harry —sollozó Gigi, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Se trasladó frente a nosotros, en la cocina y fue directamente a la nevera en busca de hielo.

—¡Soy tan estúpida por haber confiado en él!

—No, no lo eres, Gigi —dije, negando con la cabeza ante el desastre en el que estábamos metidos, mientras sentaba a Lou. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es que no quiero que mates a tu papá. —Se encogió de hombros y luego siseó de dolor. Supuse que su hombro estaba dislocado, empezaría con eso. —Me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, después de un minuto o dos y no quería que te engañara. Lamento haber cambiado y haber trepado por su pierna. Pasó antes de que me diera cuenta. Vino a nuestra casa, me insultó, a nuestro apareamiento, y trajo a esta despampanante mujer para que gobernara la manada contigo, perdí el control.

—Lo sé, corazón —dije y lo besé gentilmente. —Gigi es una enfermera, así que puede acomodarte el hombro.

—Bueno, al menos hoy no tendremos un viaje al hospital. —Se rió entre dientes y luego gruñó, cuando Gigi puso una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla.

—Sujétala bien, sexy —, dijo, mientras Lou lo recibía. Luego movió sus manos sobre su hombro y la parte superior de su brazo. Podía decir, a partir de la mirada en su rostro, que todo estaba bien. —No está roto, pero si dislocado. Si lo acomodamos ahora, debería estar bien en unas pocas horas, tal vez este tieso hasta mañana.

—Sólo hazlo. —Lou jadeó, mientras ella lo rodeaba.

La había visto hacer esto antes, con otros miembros de la manada, así que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sujeté el otro hombro de Lou y su cintura para estabilizarlo, mientras asentía a tiempo con un recuento interno.

Luego tiró hacia afuera y hacia arriba y hubo un sonoro crujido. —¡Joder, eso duele!

—Lo sé, sexy —canturreó y lentamente bajó su brazo para dejarlo en el regazo de Lou. —Ya que estamos en eso, amo el arete.

—Nunca pensé que sería lo suficientemente genial, como para tener uno. —Se rió.

¡Joder! Por sobre todas las cosas, mi papá había arruinado el momento en donde le daba el arete de apareamiento. Aunque Gigi estaba en lo cierto. Le quedaba perfecto.

—Eres demasiado genial, como para importarte si eres genial —, ronroneé y froté mi dedo sobre su oreja. —Es perfecto, Lou. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí—susurró, mientras me miraba a los ojos. —Lo significa todo para mí, porque muestra cómo te sientes y que esto es real para ti.

Me incliné para darle un rápido beso, el cual terminó convirtiéndose en algo más apasionado, hasta que Gigi se aclaró su garganta. Le lancé una mirada sucia, antes de regresar a los labios de mi pareja.

Nos besamos por un largo rato, hasta que el aire se volvió necesario. Justo cuando nos separamos, jadeando con sonrisas en nuestros rostros...sonó el timbre. ¡Hijo de perra! ¿No podíamos tener sólo un minuto entre alborotos?

Gruñendo, fui a ver quién era.


	8. Capítulo 7

Terminaron siendo los entrevistados para la posición de PA. Los escolté a la sala de juego, preguntándoles si me daban unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a la cocina.

Cuando llegué allí, sonreí al ver a mi vieja amiga inclinando su cabeza en la de Lou, mientras le susurraba en un tono conspirador.

—¿Debería irme? —Pregunté con una ceja levantada, mientras me apoyaba contra el refrigerador.

—Lou sólo estaba poniéndome al tanto sobre Marv. Nunca me gustó ese chico. Estaba totalmente loco por ti —respondió Gigi, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Gracias por decirme, mocosa. —Sonreí, despeinándole el cabello, mientras pasaba junto a ella para, prepararnos un café. —Entonces, dime, ¿qué pasó con mi papá? ¿Cómo terminaste con él, en la entrada de Lou?

—Me llamó ayer y me pidió que nos reuniéramos —, suspiró, jugando con la taza que le entregué. —Fui allá, y me dijo que, a luz de los apareamientos forzados por la UPAC, estabas devastado porque no serías capaz de tener un heredero, ya que decidiste ser gay.

—¡Sabías que soy gay, Gigi!

—Lo sé. —Se rió disimuladamente y rodó sus ojos. —Me imaginé que querías hijos y que él sólo estaba diciéndolo a su manera. De todas formas, dijo que podría mantener la pareja que conseguí en Escocia, pero seríamos como el presidente y la vicepresidenta de la manada. Básicamente, sería tu sustituta para que pudieras tener hijos y herederos, y sería la leona de la manada. No tenía idea de que no había hablado contigo al respecto.

Dijo que tú se lo habías pedido.

—Por supuesto eso fue lo que hizo —, gruñí, cerrando mis ojos, mientras me estiraba para tomar la mano de Lou.—Nunca he querido liderar la manada, Gigi. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Las cosas cambian, Harry. —Se encogió de hombros. —Me imaginé que ahora que habías encontrado a una pareja tan sexy, querrías asentarte y abrazar tu herencia. Ser el líder de la manada es tu legado, Harry. ¿Cómo puedes huir de eso?

—La mayoría de la gente, ni siquiera me agrada —, mascullé, la culpa estaba comenzando a pesar en mí, ante la forma en la que lo planteaba. —Hay otros que pueden gobernar.

—Por favorrrr. —Gigi arrastró las palabras y rodó sus ojos. —Sin un heredero, habría un caos total, cuando se terminara el gobierno de tu padre, desde ahora estará abierto ante quien desee ser el próximo líder. Tenemos a algunos hambrientos de poder, leones despiadados, Harry, y lo sabes. La persona correcta no es la que acabará con el trabajo, y estaremos en grandes problemas, porque su gobierno será de tres siglos.

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero la cerré de inmediato. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Había estado tan envuelto en mi propia mierda y obstinación, que había pasado por alto completamente lo que era mejor para la manada?

—Tiene razón, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Lou con suavidad, mientras frotaba el pulgar de su mano sobre la mía.

—Sí—admití después de un momento, mis hombros se desplomaron en señal de derrota.

Miré de Lou a Gigi, como si estuviera buscando respuestas. —Realmente voy a tener que tomar el liderazgo, ¿cierto?

—Hey, no puede ser tan malo —dijo gentilmente y tomó mi otra mano. —Puedo ser tu leona en la manada sin los bebés, sin puñaladas por la espalda, trampas de tu papá, o sexo. Los lobos tienen Betas en sus manadas. Podría ser eso para ti. No te abandonaría.

—Sé que no lo harías. —Asentí medio entumecido, mientras procesaba todo. Todo contra lo que había luchado desde ese día, comprendí que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. ¡Esto apesta! Miré a Lou, temiendo ver su reacción. —¿Cómo te sientes con ser la pareja del líder de una manada? —Él mordisqueó su labio inferior, mientras su nariz se arrugaba al pensar.

—Estoy totalmente bien con ello y con qué Gigi sea tu leona siempre y cuando no haya sexo, sigues siendo mi pareja y eres fiel a mí, y averiguaremos una forma de quitarnos a tu padre de encima.

—Podemos hacer eso —dijo Gigi radiantemente, y le dio un sonoro beso a Lou en la mejilla, que no tenía lastimada. —Él es bueno para ti, Harry. ¡Buena elección de pareja, hombre!

—De hecho, él me encontró —respondí, mientras me estiraba para ahuecar la mejilla de Lou. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente afortunado? La mayoría de las personas, se hubiesen dado la vuelta y hubieran salido corriendo ante este nuevo desarrollo, pero Lou seguía a mi lado. —Nunca, jamás voy a engañarte, Lou.

—Me alegra que hayamos aclarado eso —chilló y besó mi palma.

—Hablaré con mi pareja, acerca de acercarse al consejo a través de su anciano —dijo Gigi, mientras se ponía de pie. Sonrió perversamente y tiró de su camisa, para mostrar su clavícula. —Es un vampiro. ¿Quién diría que morder podría ser tan divertido?

—TMI7, mujer —me reí entre dientes y me incliné para golpearle el trasero. —Has eso, y luego averiguaremos a quien querremos como segundo al mando.

—James. Nos agrada a ambos, es el único que es más grande que tú, y tiene una lengua verdaderamente afilada.

—Me parece bien. —Le sonreí.

7Siglas para to much information: demasiada información.

Debería haberme dado cuenta de que ya tendría a alguien en mente. Así es como era Gigi... inteligente, hermosa, divertida, brillante. Incluso si tenía un nombre de stripper, con el que todos la molestábamos hasta el cansancio. Pero era la mejor opción para ser la leona de la manada, todos la amaban.

Las leonas eran conocidas por ser las ejecutoras de una manada. Incluso en el mundo salvaje, eran las únicas que cazaban, atendían a los cachorros, y mantenían a la manada en línea. Los lobos tenías a sus Betas y podían quedárselos. Por nada en el mundo cambiaría el papel de Gigi como leona de la manada. Ella no era a alguien en quien quisieras caer en su lado malo, además de que siempre mantenía su palabra.

—Ahora, a las entrevistas —gruñó Lou y miró a su regazo. —Pero primero: pantalones.

—Cierto, unos pantalones serían geniales. —Ella se rió y besó su mejilla. Luego hizo lo mismo conmigo y se fue agitando su mano.

Terminé trotando hasta el segundo piso, para recogerle una camisa que realmente le quedara a Lou, también un par de pantalones. Después de que se los llevé, nos cambiamos de ropa y nos vestimos. Luego recordé un viejo cabestrillo que tenía en mi caja de ejercicio y volví por él.

Nos tomó otros diez minutos finalmente terminar de arreglarnos e ir a hablar con nuestro candidato a PA.

Por supuesto, terminó siendo innecesario. El imbécil, le dio una mirada a Lou que gritaba el desprecio que sentía por mi pareja. Volví a mirar a Lou, quien no se reunió con los ojos del tipo, y supe todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo dejé marcharse sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de preguntar su nombre. Cuando preguntó cuál era mi problema, le dije que no contrataría a nadie que mirara así a mi pareja, lo empujé por la puerta.

No le pregunté a Lou de qué se trató todo eso, imaginándome que me diría cuando estuviera listo, o que podría preguntar después de las entrevistas.

El siguiente, fue un león que le estaba mandando miradas a mi pareja por razones completamente diferentes. Sí, también se fue de inmediato.

—Naw, no eres del tipo celoso. —Lou se rió entre dientes ,después de que eché al tipo a patadas.

—Lo soy —, gruñí juguetonamente y me arrodillé entre sus piernas. Me alzó una ceja, mientras metía mi nariz en su ingle y comenzaba a olfatearlo. —¡Mío!

—Sí, pero a menos que quieras que la siguiente persona aparezca, mientras estoy montándote, sugiero que te enfríes hasta después de las entrevistas.

—Joderrrrrr —gruñí, mientras retrocedía lentamente. —Me encanta la idea de que me montes. Me comportaré bien, con una condición.

—Bien, ¿qué?

—Quiero ver esos juguetes, antes de que se vayan los de la mudanza —respondí con un guiño. El timbré sonó, cuando Lou soltó una carcajada, y fui a responder.

El siguiente candidato, fue mejor. Brad era un ratón del nido de Lou, y parecían llevarse bastante bien. Su currículo y sus credenciales estaban impecables... Lo cual me dejó con una pregunta.

—¿Por qué calificar para la posición de PA, para la cual estás claramente más que cualificado?

—Bueno —eludió y luego tomó una profunda respiración. —Realmente espero que esto me lleve a algo más grande y ponga mi pie en la puerta, para la carrera a la que aspiro.

—Oh—respondió, reaccionando tardíamente. —¿Quieres desarrollar software en la compañía de Harry?

—No—dijo Brad, negando con su cabeza.—Quiero hacer lo que haces tú, Lou. Esperaba que me dieras algo de tu tiempo para aprender los entresijos, y que si decides expandirte, me tomes como tu junior asociado.

—Esa no es una mala idea —respondí lentamente, mientras miraba a Lou. Él tenía esa cara de estoy pensando con la nariz fruncida, y mordisqueaba su labio.

—Qué tal esto—dijo, después de un momento.—Si te contratamos, lo haríamos por seis meses, mientras te iré enseñando algunas cosas en tu tiempo libre. Después de que haya pasado ese tiempo, podemos trabajar contigo como mi interno, mientras entrenas a tu remplazo, si sientes que hiciste un buen trabajo como mi asociado. Una vez que tu reemplazo agarre vuelo y esté por su cuenta, podemos negociar tu contrato. ¿Te parece justo?

—¡Sí, sí! —Brad jadeó, mientras asentía furiosamente.

—¿Harry? —Me preguntó Lou, y le guiñé un ojo.

Era una gran idea y una fabulosa manera de que se expandiera. Ya había dicho que tenía más cliente que tiempo. Si entrenaba y moldeaba a alguien a su estilo, podrían incrementar sus ingresos y Brad tendría su trabajo soñado.

—Nos pondremos en contacto, mañana —le dije a Brad y me puse de pie.

Él estrechó nuestras manos y chilló cuando se fue. Lo quedé mirando, en estado de shock.

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que te gustaba —Susurró Lou, mientras tocaba mi brazo.

—Chilló, y no me excitó —solté, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. —No es que no encuentre que los chillidos son sexis. Lo son cuando tú lo haces.

—Eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?

—Totalmente—ronroneé, mientras lo levantaba gentilmente entre mis brazos. — Tenemos algo de tiempo, antes de que lleguen los de la mudanza y ya no hay más entrevistas el día de hoy. Creo que deberíamos cancelar las de mañana y contratar a Brad. Él va a funcionar bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo —jadeó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria. Nos saqué de la sala de juego y subí las escaleras. —¿Cómo planeas pasar, el rato antes de que lleguen los de la mudanza?

—Estaba pensando, que era hora de que dé mi primera mamada y luego veamos cuánto puedo hacerte chillar.

—Bien —chilló Lou y luego me sonrió ampliamente.

Solté una carcajada, cuando entré a su dormitorio y lo acosté en la cama. Luego nos desvestí a ambos rápidamente, quitando sus manos cuando trató de ayudar.

—Aun vas a montarme, después de que se vayan los de la mudanza, ¿no?

—Oh, sí, bebé —gimió, mientras yo ahuecaba sus bolas y alcanzaba el lubricante.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas así, Lou. En serio.

—Qué bueno—, jadeó, mientras tiraba ligeramente de su saco.—Me alegra que no seas de esos chicos súper macho, que no pueden soportar un término de cariño sin quejarse de que los castra.

—¡Nop! —Destapé el lubricante y aceité mi mano, antes de cerrarlo y arrojarlo junto a las almohadas. Froté un poco en mi polla, dolorosamente dura, antes de antes de estirarme y colocar un dedo en su agujero. —¿A quién le perteneces, Lou?

—A ti, Harry. Sólo a ti —susurró, mientras arqueaba su espalda ante mi intrusión. —Uso tu arete de apareamiento y sólo tú podrás volver a tomarme.

—Buena respuesta —alabé a medida que deslizaba un segundo dedo y me inclinaba tragando su polla, hasta la mitad.

—Santa mierda, Harry. —Me reí alrededor de su polla, gimiendo cuando carne y aroma almizclado llenaron mis sentidos.

¡Esto era divertido! Sin importar cuánto lamentara haberme perdido esto antes, estaba feliz de que mi primera vez fuera con Lou. Se retorció cuando chupé con más fuerza, meciendo mi cabeza lentamente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, comenzó a chillar sonoramente, supuse que eso significaba que estaba cerca. Empujé un tercer dedo y lo estiré más rápido, y usé mi lengua a lo largo de su polla, mientras me enfocaba en él.

Estaba tan jodidamente excitado, mientas miraba su cuerpo y vería la dicha pura en su rostro. En ese entonces lo necesitaba más que el aire.

—¡Me vengo! Harry, me vengo —, gritó, segundos antes de que su polla explotara en mi boca.

Casi me ahogué, ya que su pene estaba casi hasta el fondo de mi garganta, pero entonces retrocedí un poco y fui capaz de tragar su semilla muy fácilmente. ¡Y el sabor!

Había probado el semen con anterioridad, y fue salado y amargo, no como el de Lou. Era dulce y salado, dulce como cuando lo besaba. Era como mezclar tus palomitas de maíz con chocolate, y me volví completamente adicto.

Cuando la última corriente de su semilla fue disparada en mi boca, comencé a lamerlo hasta dejarlo limpio, mientras él quedaba flácido en la cama jadeando en busca de aire.

Todo el cuerpo de Lou se estremeció, cuando seguí pasando mi lengua mucho después de que haber limpiado el semen.

—Tómame, Harry —se quejó, mientras levantaba su cabeza. —Necesito sentirte.

—Sí, tendrás que persuadirme —me burlé y me puse en posición. Levanté sus piernas y sus tobillos sobre mis hombros, sus ojos se agrandaron. —No dijiste que podía follarte en la cama, sólo tomarte.

—Bien—, jadeó con una sonrisa. —Fóllame en la cama, bebé. Montame con todo lo que tienes.

—Con gusto —gruñí, antes de golpear su interior con una rápida embestida.

Ambos gritamos, mientras su apretado culo tenía espasmos alrededor de mi polla y él comenzaba a disparar cuerdas de semen. Supongo que mi pareja podía tener orgasmos consecutivos.

¡Increíble!

Estaba demasiado listo y preparado para chuparlo y tomarme las cosas con calma. Él siguió viniéndose, mientras martillaba mi polla en su culo y lo doblaba a la mitad.

—Eso es Lou. Disfruta el placer que te doy —, gruñí, mientras lo tomaba más rápido.

Cada vez que empujaba mis caderas hacia adelante, él dejaba escapar un sexy chillido o gritaba de gozo. Eso me estimulaba como nada más lo haría. Me vine tan fuerte, que la parte superior de mi cabeza podía explotar. Rugiendo su nombre, acabé y dejé que mi polla cubriera sus lugares más privados, con mi semilla.

—Una jodida vez más —, gimió, mientras bajaba sus piernas antes de que colapsara junto al hombro, que no estaba lastimado. —Juego de palabras

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo, en cinco minutos? —Jadeé, una sonrisa perversa se esparció por mi rostro, ante su elogio.

—Me encantaría, pero sabes que los de la mudanza llegarán pronto.

—Me recupero rápido —, señalé. —Es una cosa de leones.

—Tendré que mantener eso en mente. —Se rió y tomó mi mano en la suya. Nos quedamos quietos unos cuantos minutos, en un cómodo silencio, antes de romperlo. — ¿Entonces, te gustó?

—Definitivamente —, respondí, sabiendo que se refería a dar mi primera mamada. —Tu sabor es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y me puso tan duro, saber que te estaba dando tanto placer. Pero no creo que me hubiese gustado con nadie más, que contigo.

—Ahora, definitivamente, te mereces ver la caja de juguetes —, ronroneó Lou y se apoyó en mí.

El timbre volvió a sonar y ambos estallamos en risas. Cuando nos calmamos lo suficiente, como para poder respirar, agarré mis jeans y me los puse. Cogí mi camisa del piso y me la puse, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Efectivamente eran los de la mudanza. Estaba feliz de que hubiésemos planificado por adelantado y ya habíamos movido el auto de Lou a la calle, para que el garaje estuviera abierto.

Él salió y me ayudó a dirigir el tráfico, cuando dije que algo podrían llevármelo directo a mi oficina. Luego hice que sacaran la cama de Lou y metieran la mía en nuestro dormitorio, ya que era la más grande.

Honestamente, fue bastante rápido, ya que era una mudanza local y ellos tenían un equipo de tres. Además, ahora más de la mayoría iba al garaje. Cuando Cheryl llegó, estaban listo para otra cara conocida, después del estrés del día. Ella y Lou encajaron tan bien como él y Gigi. Pero por supuesto, mi pareja era un chico realmente dulce y muy agradable.

Entraron y discutieron sobre Brad y el que nosotros lo contratáramos, mientras terminaba con los de la mudanza, firmé más papeleo del que había hecho para mi viejo apartamento, y les di una buena propina. Me uní a ellos y entré al final de la conversación sobre los próximos pasos, el contrato que ella ya había preparado, y una carta de oferta.

—Me gustaría hacer una sugerencia, que se desvía de la idea original del loco —, dijo ella, cuando hubieron terminado. —Creo que deberías hacer una fiesta con la manada y el nido de Lou, cuando sepan qué cosas no van a conservar. Sería una forma, de que los grupos interactuaran, ya que te apareaste con él, pero vas a dirigir la manada. También, podemos preparar un evento de caridad, vendiendo los objetos por diez dólares o lo que sea, de esta forma, seguirás teniendo la deducción de impuestos.

—Oh, ella me gusta.—Lou se rió entre dientes y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Obtienes lo que pagas —respondí, dándole un guiño a Cheryl.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Él me paga un salario exorbitante, que ningún asistente ejecutivo podría conseguir y me trata como uno de sus vicepresidentes —respondió, con una carcajada.

—Hey, eres más que valiosa —bromeé y me acerqué a la nevera, para conseguir una botella de agua.

Nos reímos un poco, antes de terminar, y luego Cheryl se fue, prometiendo que arrendaría unas mesas y prepararía la fiesta para el sábado. Pensé que era rápido, pero por supuesto, no queríamos que todos esos valiosos objetos se quedaran en el garaje, solo para que alguien tratara de robárselos.

Lou y yo almorzamos un rato y luego volvimos al garaje. Trabajábamos bien juntos, me di cuenta de ello, después de una hora. Ninguno de nosotros era muy apegado a sus cosas... eran sólo cosas, después de todo. Aunque había unas cuantas cosas que, honestamente, no quería perder. Por ejemplo, el armario para la vajilla, era una reliquia familiar, y allí era donde estaba la vajilla de porcelana, de la boda de mis abuelos.

Él dijo que era demasiado hermoso como para separarnos de él, y que, de todas formas, no era muy fan del aparador que tenía en el comedor. También decidimos mantener el set de cuero para la sala de estar, ya que el otro quedó bastante destrozado después de la pelea con Marv.

Y a pesar de que cambiamos la cama, sus cómodas y mesitas de noche quedaban mejor que los míos. Conservé los muebles de mi oficina, por supuesto, debido a que el tercer dormitorio estaba vacío, y él no tuvo problemas con que trasladaran el equipo de ejercicio a su sótano.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados en el garaje, sobre mi sofá y discutimos de varios detalles más, creando una estrategia para desempacar mis cosas y colocarla en mi nueva oficina.

Lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta, lo amaba. Lou era todo lo que podría haber llegado a soñar jamás para un compañero y pareja, y un poco más. Era el hombre perfecto para mí, y lo amaba.

Ahora, ¿cómo diablos iba a decírselo? Y ¿era demasiado pronto?

(...)

Fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó el timbre. Estábamos acomodando las cosas, en mi oficina durante nuestro descanso del trabajo, y troté escaleras abajo. Rodé mis ojos cuando olfateé quien era y abrí la puerta.

—Estás despedido, Marv, supéralo—dije e iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Metió su mano para detenerla, y sin importar cuanto quería forzarla y romperle la mano, me contuve.

—¿Por qué? —Gritó y se acercó un paso.

No era un hombre pequeño, pero no era tan alto y mucho menos tan ancho como yo. Así que, si pensaba que iba a apoyarlo, estaba muy equivocado.

—Por tratar de atacar a mi marido—arrastré las palabras, mientras hacía crujir mis dedos, con actitud. —Mentirme; por tener tendencia dementes y obsesivas hacia mí; cuando balbuceaste que me amabas y que cuidarías mejor de mí en el hospital. No somos una pareja, Marv. Nunca lo fuimos. Eras mi empleado, pero te despedí, y sólo agradece que no vayamos a presentar cargos.

—¿Dije qué? —Jadeó, sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Oh, ¿no recuerdas lo que admitiste, cuando estaban dopado con medicamentos para el dolor, en el hospital? —Me burlé y entrecerré mis ojos. —Me dijiste que me amabas, que cuidarías mejor de mí de lo que él jamás podría, y que necesitaba deshacerme de él. Me imaginé que podía sonsacarte mucho más, pero quería romper los lazos, antes de que te dieras cuenta de que te había atrapado.

—Y-Yo... —Marv tartamudeó, pero lo corté.

—Estás despedido. Vete ahora y no vuelvas, o presentaremos cargos. Y si llegas a acercarte a Louis o a contactarte con él, te destriparé como a un pez. Que tengas una linda vida.

Cerré la puerta en su sorprendido rostro, antes de que pudiera responder, y regresé con mi pareja.

—¿Destriparlo como a un pez, huh?—Se burló Lou, mientras me sentaba en el piso junto a él. Me encogí de hombros y abrí la siguiente caja.

—Me vino de repente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico creativo. —Me reí, mientras sacaba algunos de mis archivos personales y los colgaba en el archivador.

—También yo —ronroneó y besó mi mejilla. —Deberías ver cuán creativo tengo que ser, sólo para quedarme aquí sentado y no venirme. Es difícil con el enorme plug que tengo en mi culo.

—Déjame ver —gruñí y lo agarré. Él chilló y saltó lejos del alcance de mi brazo.

—¿Tienes una fantasía kinky con el escritorio? —Lou comenzó a levantar lentamente su camisa, para que pudiera ver su estómago plano.

—Naw, el escritorio está sobre valorado —dije. —Pero tengo uno con el archivador, si es que es lo tuyo.

—Adelante, bebé—desafió, y se quitó su camisa. Nos quitamos la ropa en tiempo récord, y luego le mostré exactamente lo que podía hacer. Y finalmente se cumplía mi fantasía de él sobre el archivador de dos cajones, con sus piernas extendidas, mientras sujetaba sus tobillos y embestía su dulce culo. Era mucho más divertido trabajar desde la casa ahora, que estaba apareado, de lo que llegó a ser cuando estaba soltero.


	9. Capítulo 8

Dos días después, el día jueves por la mañana, estaba trasladando mis cosas en el garaje, las cuales tendríamos que sacar para que la gente "comprara" en la fiesta del sábado. Supuse que si quitaba esto del camino, me ayudaría a que todo lo que quedara por hacer, se viera menos abrumador.

Brad había empezado el día anterior, ¡y el hombre era un enviado de Dios! Y era el doble PA de lo que solía ser Marv, y eso que era nuevo. En un día, había vuelto a llenar la nevera, había seleccionado las cuentas para que se pagaran automáticamente, instalado el servicio de limpieza, y les había enseñado la casa. No sólo eso, sino que se había reunido con Cheryl por cuenta propia, para conseguir un manual de empleados para mi compañía y transcribía las notas de Lou.

A primera hora de la mañana, se había encargado de una semana de valioso trabajo.

Lou se había quedado ahí, parado con la boca abierta en estado de shock, antes de abrazarlo. En ese momento, estaban en la sala de juego, en donde mi pareja le estaba mostrando cómo era el formato de notas para que pudieran ir directamente a los informes de sus hallazgos.

Sonreí, al pensar en lo increíbles que habían estado yendo las cosas con Lou. Nuestra vida sexual era más que genial, y nos habíamos convertido en una amorosa pareja. A pesar de que todavía no le decía que lo amaba, esta noche estaba planeando una cena especial para hacerlo. Me imaginé que se merecía algo de romance, junto a mi declaración, después del comienzo rocoso que había tenido nuestro apareamiento.

El sonido de un auto, apareciendo rápidamente y el ruido de los frenos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Girándome para ver quién era, me quedé ahí sorprendido, cuando Gigi y nuestro amigo James saltaron del auto en movimiento.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Grité, mientras me movía rápidamente para reunirme con ellos en la calzada.

—Tu papá ha sido arrestado por la UPAC —soltó y saltó entre mis brazos. Correspondí el abrazo, mientras miraba a James con los ojos bien abiertos. Él sonrió y asintió, para confirmarme las noticias.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —Balbuceé, mientras mi cerebro trataba desesperadamente de procesar este nueva noticia.

—Mi pareja, habló con su anciano, mientras recolectábamos un montón de declaraciones juradas de las acciones de tu padre, hacia ti y la manada. Escribí una sobre cómo había mentido y lo que le había hecho a Lou y sus planes para engañarte, para que te hicieras cargo de todo. Se volvieron locos, lo siguiente que supe, fue que recibí una llamada esta mañana, diciendo que habían enviado guardias desde Chicago, para tomarlo bajo custodia hasta su juicio.

—Santa mierda —jadeé ,mientras ella retrocedía. Parte de mí quería sonreír como mis amigos, pero la otra parte, notó que ahora era el líder de nuestras manada. —Lou, necesito a Lou.

—¿Harry, qué pasa? —Chilló Gigi, mientras caía de rodillas y jadeaba en busca de aire.

Al parecer, no tenía suficiente en mis pulmones, ya que mi corazón latía tan sonora y rápidamente que pensé que saltaría, saliéndose de mi pecho.

Ella no esperó una respuesta. —James, ve adentro y trae a su pareja.

—Estoy en ello —respondió y corrió hacia la puerta, que conectaba con el garaje.

—Tienes que calmarte, Harry. Lou viene en camino, ¿bien? Sólo respira. —Asentí, mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir lo que me había dicho, pero no podía.

Aparecieron manchas en mi visión, y me di cuenta de que iba a desmayarme. Oí las rápidas pisadas, antes de que el olor de Lou llenara mi nariz. Se arrodilló en frente de mí y puso mi mano sobre su corazón, tal como lo había hecho antes.

—Enfócate en mis latidos estables, bebé —susurró, mientras ahuecaba mi mejilla con su otra mano. —Estás bien, Harry. Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que respires profundamente para mí y te relajes o no habrá sexo para ti esta noche. Si te comportas, te daré una buena mamada, después de que todos se vayan.

Eso cortó mi pánico, el tiempo suficiente como para que finalmente consiguiera suficiente aire, mientras trataba de no reírme de la loca forma de calmarme. Después de felicitarlo por lo que me dijo y con mi corazón calmándose aunque aún latía rápidamente, pero no debido al miedo, le sonreí.

—Estás demente, pareja mía —bromeé y tomé otra profunda respiración.

—Totalmente. Pero funcionó, ¿no es así? —Me dio un rápido guiño y besó mi mejilla, antes de sentarse en su trasero en medio de la entrada. Lou tiró de mi brazo, así que hice lo mismo e hice un gesto para que todos se nos unieran. —Ahora que no temo que mi pareja vaya a desmayarse, ¿qué demonios le dijeron para asustarlo así?

Gigi le explicó rápidamente, mientras Lou sostenía mis manos. Cuando hubo terminado, él movió mis brazos y se dejó caer en mi regazo. Aunque la primera vez que nos conocimos, eso me habría asustado aún más, estaba acostumbrado a sus formas de dar afecto. Diablos, estaba agradecido por la comodidad y el apoyo.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró, mientras frotaba su rostro en mi cuello.

—Lo estaré. Es un gran shock —respondí, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Lou se rió. —Te deseaba antes de saber que eras el próximo en la línea de la manada, Harry estoy contigo, sin importar qué quieras o cómo manejes esto.

—Gracias —susurré, y lo besé. Fue dulce y suave ya que teníamos compañía, pero expuse todo lo que sentía por él. —Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

—Ahora tu fiesta del sábado, se convertirá en la ceremonia del cambio de liderazgo —, respondió James, con una amplia sonrisa. —Eres el jefe ahora, hombre.

—Joderrrr —gruñí y moldeé mi cuerpo alrededor del de Lou, tanto como me fue posible.

Justo en ese momento, me habría arrastrado bajo su piel para tratar de absorber su fuerza.

Todos nos quedamos ahí, sentados un rato, mientras ellos, pacientemente, me daban tiempo para organizar mi cabeza. —¿El que esté a cargo de la manada ya es oficial, para la UPAC?

—Sí, van a enviar a un representante, para ser testigo de la ceremonia. —Gigi lucía indecisa, mientras retransmitía la información, como si estuviera lista para que yo volviera a perder la cabeza.

—Gigi, necesito que le consigas una copia de los ritos ceremoniales para Lou y Brad. A pesar de que eres mi leona, él es mi pareja y tendrá un rol en ello. A Brad es porque necesita estar ahí como PA, para que todos puedan saber quién es y para que trabaje con los miembros de la manada, en cuanto a quien dirigir sus preguntas o problemas. Tenemos que descifrar eso también.

>>James, establece una reunión con el segundo al mando de mi padre. Quiero que nos sentemos con él y veamos si será amigo o enemigo durante esta transición. Y me gustaría que trabajaras con Cheryl para hacer los arreglos, ya que no será una fiesta de reuniones y saludos. Es un evento obligatorio, y quiero que todos los de la manada lo sepan, para que no haya excusas para ausentarse.

—Supongo que tendrás que volver a contratar a los de la mudanza —bromeó Gigi, mientras sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a tomar notas. La miré boquiabierto por un momento, ante el significado de lo que había dicho. Quité a Lou de mi regazo y me puse de pie lentamente. Sin una palabra, entré en el garaje, eché mi cabeza para atrás, y dejé escapar un rugido.

Antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera reaccionar, me di la vuelta y pateé un inocente estante de libros, observando cómo se derrumbaba. Pero todavía no había terminado. Cogí una silla plegable de metal y golpeé lo que estaba a la izquierda del estante. Cuando hube terminado, no quedaban nada más que astillas. Me quedé ahí, parado mirando la destrucción, mientras sentía una pesadez en mi pecho.

—Habla conmigo, Harry —dijo Lou con suavidad, y registré que estaba sentado a unos cuantos pies de distancia, con todos los demás. Había estado tan metido en mi rabia, que ni siquiera había visto cuando se movieron.

—Odio esa jodida casa —espeté, con los dientes apretados. —Tengo tantos recuerdos horribles de ese lugar, que me juré a mí mismo que nunca volvería a vivir ahí. Demonios, me saltaba las reuniones en ese lugar, en vez de las que se hacían en las tierras para correr. Cuando nos apareamos, acordamos vivir aquí, no en ese horrible lugar. No firmaste para esto, Lou. ¡Yo no firmé para esto, y esa es sólo otra razón por la que no quería hacerlo!

—Podemos hacer esto —dijo con calma, mientras avanzaba y tomaba la silla plegable de entre mis manos. Hombre, también la había dañado mucho. Probablemente también lo hiciera con el concreto del pobre garaje de Lou. —Conozco a una mujer de nuestro nido, que está metida en las cosas de la nueva era. Ella limpia las auras que puede ver y hace lo mismo con las casas. Creo que es media bruja o algo así. Puedo llamarla y organizaremos, junto con Gigi, el que purifique la casa.

—Eso, no arreglará todo esto —suspiré, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a arder. —Esa es la casa en donde mi mamá me abandonó., Lou. En donde mi padre me golpeó hasta casi matarme, la noche de mi primer cambio. No tengo nada más que pesadillas asociadas con ese lugar.

—Entonces las cambiaremos. Podemos destripar esa maldita casa y hacerla nuestra.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado cuando acordamos vivir aquí, cuando nos apareamos? —Estaba aturdido por su aceptación, ante todo esto cuando yo estaba tan aterrado.

—Porque te amo, Harry —respondió con firmeza, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, después de que dejé caer la silla.

—Te amo tanto, que haría cualquier cosa por ti, para estar contigo. ¿Y qué? Tenemos que mudarnos. Eso no es la gran cosa, bebé. Pero si esto no es lo que quieres, sólo di la palabra. Si no quieres liderar tu manada, entonces averiguaremos otra forma. Puedes nombrar a James o a Gigi como el líder y nos quedaremos aquí. Lo que sea que quieras, de todas formas me quedo contigo.

Miré el rostro de mis amigos. Vi la inquietud y la preocupación en sus expresiones. Pero sabía en mi corazón que si decía que no, que no gobernaría la manada, ellos darían un paso al frente y harían lo mejor posible.

Es que no podía hacerles eso. Gigi había tenido la razón hace unos días. Sin que el siguiente en la línea, se hiciera cargo de la manada, sobrevendría la anarquía. Eso destruiría a mi manada y luego a mí mismo, por permitir que eso pasara. Volví a mirar a Lou y vi el amor y la confianza en sus ojos. Él creía que podía hacer esto. Y por sobre todos los demás, no lo decepcionaría.

—Averiguaré una forma de lidiar con eso —, dije, mientras me inclinaba y rozaba mis labios sobre los suyos. —Contigo a mi lado, podemos hacer cualquier cosa, porque te amo, también, Louis Marino.

—Awww —, cantó Gigi. Nos volteamos hacia ella y vi las lágrimas en sus ojos, antes de que se las secara. —Son tan perfectos juntos. Me encanta que lo encontraras, Harry. mereces ser feliz.

—Sí, hombre —concordó James, aclarando su garganta. —Ya te han lanzado mucha mierda, en la vida. Debías tener una pareja que te apoyo, como Lou.

—Estoy tan jodidamente perdido, que ni siquiera es divertido —, dijo Brad y lanzó sus brazos al aire. —No tengo idea de cómo funcionan las manadas de leones o cómo ayudar, pero díganme qué hacer y lo haré.

—Entonces, no te convertiremos en un aperitivo, ratoncito. —James se rió y palmeó a Brad en la espalda.

Desafortunadamente, James era casi un pie más alto que Brad, y su fuerza casi hizo que el hombre quedara tirado en el piso del garaje. Agarró su hombro rápidamente y enderezó al hombre más pequeño, mientras todos pretendíamos que no estaba pasando nada.

—Gigi, llama a Cheryl y dile que ha sido promovida a presidenta de la compañía —, dije, después de pensarlo un rato.

—¿Estás promoviendo a tu asistente a presidenta? —Preguntó James, mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Sí, la mujer tiene un MBA de Yale, por el amor de Dios —, me reí. —Ella nunca quiso lidiar con la parte de las ventas, y no es una programadora. Además, le gusta tener sus manos en diferentes departamentos. También está cualificada para hacer mi trabajo, la mayoría del tiempo, mientras yo juegue el rol de desarrollador. Ese es el por qué le pago doscientos cincuenta al año. Trabaja más que mis vicepresidentes.

—Oh —respondió James, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. —Es bueno saberlo.

—También dile, que necesitamos a los de la mudanza de nuevo, para el lunes, y que pague lo que sea que quieran. Me agradan —, continué, mientras frotaba mi mejilla por el suave cabello de Lou.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda empacar toda la mierda de tu padre y sacarla de ahí?

—Sí, Marla, la ama de llaves. James, habla con ella y organiza con la dama de Lou, para que limpie la casa y los terrenos antes del sábado.—Hice una lista de más cosas que tenían que hacer, terminamos, y Lou y yo volvimos a entrar en la casa. Inmediatamente envié un mail a todos los de mi compañía, anunciando la promoción de Cheryl e instruyéndoles que dirigieran todas sus preguntas a Brad.

Lou estaba tarareando, mientras me hacía el desayuno, y mi corazón se llenó de calidez.

Él sabía cuánto disfrutaba de su comida, y aunque imaginaba que era la última cosa que quería hacer justo entonces, seguía ahí haciéndolo para mí.

—Te amo, Lou —dije. —Nunca podría haber hecho esto sin ti.

—Sí, podrías. —Se rió entre dientes y me dio un guiño, por sobre su hombro. —Eres mucho más fuerte, de lo que te das crédito. Puede que tal vez no hayas querido hacer esto sin mí, pero podrías haberlo hecho. Y también te amo, Harry.

A pesar de que no estaba seguro de si la primera parte era verdad o no, sabía que me amaba. Y eso me hacía sentir de treinta pies de altura, que alguien tan maravilloso como Lou viera algo en mí que era digno de ser amado.

El león frío que no sabía nada del afecto o el amor, había caído de rodillas por un ratón. Necesitaba enviarle una canasta de regalo a los ancianos de la UPAC, por su truco para conseguirnos una pareja a todos.

(...)

El sábado llegó demasiado rápido para mí. Parecía injusto, que tan solo tuviera dos días para prepararme y acostumbrarme a algo así de importante. Me sentía terrible por Lou.

Yo había estado en un estado de ánimo irritable todo el tiempo, especialmente porque no había sido capaz de dormir más de un par de horas. Asumía, que él conocía las mejores formas de calmarme y poner una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero aun así no se merecía este caos en su vida.

Mientras la mayoría de los paranormales efectuaban sus eventos en la noche, normalmente durante la luna llena, los leones no. Éramos animales de pradera que no amábamos nada más que descansar bajo el sol.

Había unos pocos cambiaformas león que no mantenían su bronceado todo el año. Así que con eso en mente, nuestras ceremonias y reuniones se efectuaban en la tarde, cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo. Sin embargo, estábamos a inicios de marzo, por lo que seguía haciendo un frío entumecedor.

—Puedes desnudarte en frente de todos ellos, pero si alguien te toca cuando estés sin ropa, me transformaré y los morderé en donde les importa. —Me aparté de los ventanales del estudio de mi padre, para ver a mi gloriosa pareja inclinado contra el marco de la puerta.

Le sonreí, mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo. Él captó la idea inmediatamente y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Te enviaré un memo —susurré contra sus labios, antes de besarlo suavemente. Él gimió bellamente y abrió su boca para mí. Nos pasamos unos cuantos minutos explorando las bocas del otro, antes de terminar. Estaba poniéndose demasiado caliente sin agregarle más, y sin importar que tuviera una lista de habitaciones en donde quería tener sexo con mi pareja, no teníamos tiempo. —¿Ya decidiste cuál de las habitaciones sería la mejor, para poner tu nueva sala de juego?

—Sí, y decidí que trecientos veinticuatro, es lo bastante viejo como para ser un adulto y dejar de tener una sala de juego —respondió con una sonrisa. —Creo que el salón más cercano a la cocina, será nuestra nueva sala multimedia.

Decidimos permanecer en el ala de invitados, por el momento, hasta que se hubiesen completado las renovaciones en la suite principal. La finca que mi familia estaba asentada a treinta acres y podría albergar cómodamente a la mayoría de la manada. Estaba llena de salas de estar, salones, una biblioteca, un salón de baile, y otras que probablemente nunca usaríamos. Definitivamente, este no era el hogar que habíamos dejado en la casa de Lou.

Pero ambos estábamos determinados a cambiar eso, Lou más que yo.

—Es hora del show —dijo gentilmente, mientras se apartaba, pero mantuvo su mano en la mía. A regañadientes, le dejé guiarme al salón de baile, en donde se hallaba reunida toda la manada y la mayor parte de su nido. Inmediatamente, vi rostros amigables, tomando la comodidad en los asentimientos y sonrisas que recibía. Cuando di un paso en el escenario, Lou dio un paso atrás, mientras James y Gigi se nos unían.

—Llegado a este punto, todos han oído lo que pasó con mi padre —anuncié en voz alta y aclaré mi garganta antes de continuar.—También estuvieron en la conferencia de la UPAC y vieron que todos tuvimos que aparearnos. Afortunadamente, Louis Marino del nido de Indianapolis, estuvo de acuerdo con ser mi pareja. Sé que en la larga historia de la manada nunca ha habido un líder abiertamente gay. No voy a cambiar quién soy ni a ocultarlo de nuestra manada.

—Eso sería un perjuicio para mí y para todos los que están aquí, por no mencionar que sería una mentira. Creo que cada persona en este lugar, sin importar sus creencias en cuanto a que su líder sea gay, preferiría que fuera honesto con ustedes, en vez de mentirles todo el tiempo. Esperamos que esto no sea un problema y todos los que están aquí, acepten nuestro apareamiento.—Hice una pausa, mientras alcanzaba la mano de Lou, quien la tomó inmediatamente, mientras me sonreía. —Si esto es un problema, o algo que no pueden aceptar, entonces les sugiero que encuentren otra manada.

Hice otra pausa, cuando escuché varios jadeos sobresaltados.

—No renunciaré a mi pareja o le faltaré el respeto a él o a nuestro vinculo pretendiendo que no es la cosa más importante para mí, o lo esconderé como un pequeño y sucio secreto.

Amo a Louis, y si a ustedes no les gusta, pues qué mal, porque se queda. Nunca he escondido que no quería gobernar la manada, y que odiaba la idea de convertirme en mi padre. Pero Lou me convenció, muy sabiamente, de que yo podría liderar sin convertirme en él.

>>Y mi leona, Gigi, me hizo ver que sin que el heredero fuera el siguiente en la sucesión, la manada sería arrojada al caos. Así que estoy aquí de pie, listo para tomar mi lugar, pero como quién soy en verdad. Somos una manada, una familia, y está mal ocultarles algo tan importante como a quien amo. Si se van, estaré decepcionado, pero no lucharé. Es elección de ustedes, y aunque soy el líder de esta manada, no soy un dictador. Ni lo seré jamás.

Le di un asentimiento a Gigi, señalando que era su turno.

—Como dijo Harry, fui nombrada leona de esta manada. Estamos haciendo las cosas de forma diferente. Suban a bordo del siglo veintiuno o váyanse. La UPAC estableció reglas para el apareamiento interespecies, y nos estamos adaptando. Tengo mi propia pareja, y es un vampiro. Fue gracias a su aquelarre y su anciano que ahora somos libres del de hierro con el que gobernó del papá de Harry. Aprovéchenlo.

>>A pesar de que no soy la esposa o la pareja de Harry, estaré actuando todos los roles de la leona, incluyendo el entrenamiento de los cachorros para prepararlos para su primer cambio. Los otros roles, como la pareja del líder estarán a cargo de Louis, a quien adoro.

Él es un buen hombre, y antes de que Harry siquiera pueda intentarlo, yo misma destriparé a cualquier miembro de la manada que le demuestres la más ligera falta de respeto.

—Hemos nombrado a James como nuestro segundo al mando y yo... hijo de puta —, gruñó.

Me sorprendí con el cambio en el discurso que había planeado. Seguí su mirada para ver que estaba mirando a la esquina izquierda, al fondo del salón de baile. Todos los del nido de Lou estaban ahí acurrucados, y cuando olfateé el aire pude oler el miedo emanando en oleadas.

—De eso es de lo que estamos hablando —, dije en voz alta, mientras señalaba al grupo intimidado. —¡Necesitamos detener esta segregación de las diferentes especies! Todos somos personas. No importa si somos leones, ratones vampiros o aliens. Soy igual de culpable, lo admito. Hasta que conocí a Louis, ni siquiera sabía que un nido de ratones compartía el territorio con nosotros. Divididos y peleando, les hemos fallado como comunidad.

>>Las mezquinas disputas entre nosotros han conducido a muertes y a la destrucción.

Eso cambia aquí y ahora. Puede que esos sean cambiaformas ratón, y puede que seamos leones, pero compartimos una comunidad en nuestro lado humano. Mi nuevo PA es un ratón, y déjenme decirles que es una de las personas más trabajadoras que he contratado. Mi pareja es un ratón, y lo amo. ¡Esta mierda tiene que acabar ahora!

—Pero huelen como presas. —Ben, un león joven, gritó de en medio del grupo. —¡Va en contra de nuestra naturaleza tratarlos como iguales!

—¡Pura mierda! —Gruñó Gigi. —Para mí tú hueles como presa, Ben, pero soy capaz de contenerme bastante bien. Harry tiene razón. Sólo una mitad de nosotros es un animal, pero más importante, somos mitad humanos. ¡Supérenlo! Incluso recién después de una semana de conocerlo, puedo decirte que Louis es más fuerte que la mitad de los leones de nuestra manada.

>>Él nunca se ha visto intimidado por la bola curva que le han lanzado, cuando Harry tuvo que asumir el poder, y nos ha ayudado a todos dando testimonio de lo que sucedió con el Anciano Ashby. ¿Preferirían volver a ser gobernados por sus métodos corruptos y egoístas?

Hubieron varios gritos de "no", con aún más murmullos de negativas. Le sonreía a mi manada, feliz de que al menos estuviéramos en la misma página.

—No estamos diciendo, que después de que salgan de aquí todos seamos los mejores amigos —, dije gentilmente, pero con voz fuerte, para que todos pudieran oírlo. —Pero es hora de mirar más allá de nuestra manada, para ver al resto del mundo. Esas personas son nuestros aliados. Ya estoy listo para contratarlos. No hay razón para que nuestras comunidades prosperen hasta convertirse en una solo sociedad, en el que incluso podría crecer la amistad.

—Si me permites, Harry —, gritó Leo, el Alfa de Lou. Sí, ya nos habíamos reído de un ratón llamado Leo, que ahora se mezclaba con leones.

—Por supuesto, Alfa. Están aquí como mis invitados y amigos para ser testigos de mi apareamiento y el de Lou.

—En realidad, tenemos un grupo privado en Yahoo! En donde compartimos información del nido y lo que está pasando. Actualmente, tenemos a varios miembros de la manada, que poseen sus propios negocios y que están buscando a quién contratar. También, tenemos a algunos buscando trabajo en otros campos. A pesar de que los humanos saben de nosotros, todos sabemos que ellos no siempre aceptan a nuestra especie. Otra raza de cambiaformas siempre es una adición bienvenida, debido a que nadie tiene nada que esconder.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Alfa —dije con un asentimiento. —Y esa es una idea fantástica. Hablaré con Gigi y James sobre empezar nuestro propio grupo, al cual serás invitado. De esa forma, si hay anuncios que consideres que sean útiles para tu nido, puedes pasárselos.

—Maravilloso—respondió con una gran sonrisa. Casi podía ver a los ratones exhalando, en grupo, el aliento imaginario que estaban conteniendo. —También tenemos ese acuerdo con los lobos, aquelarres, y el rebaño de la zona. Estaríamos encantados de realizar una fiesta local para mezclarnos, para que todos puedan empezar a interactuar con los otros.

—Eso es increíblemente amable de tu parte. Mi manada estará ahí —, dije dándole una mirada a mis leones, como si los atreviera a contradecirme. Quedé impactado al ver cuántos estaban sonriendo y asintiendo ante la idea. Al parecer, no éramos los únicos cansados de todas las disputas y el drama.—¿Hay alguna otra pregunta, antes de empezar la ceremonia?

—Aunque no tengo problemas en salir y hacer nuevos amigos —mencionó una mujer, y su nombre se escapó de mi mente por el momento. —De verdad que no. ¿Siempre van a ser eventos en conjunto? Quiero decir, que me preocupa que vayamos a perder nuestra identidad como manada, si es que nunca tenemos nuestras reuniones privadas.

—Esa es una excelente pregunta, y la respuesta es no —respondí, dándole una cálida sonrisa, ya que casi estaba temblando cuando preguntó. —Seguiremos teniendo nuestras carreras mensuales, en los terrenos de la manada. Puede que tengamos un visitante aquí y allá, y por supuesto, cualquier pareja de los miembros de la manada. Pero no vamos a mezclarnos del todo y combinar los grupos. Sólo queremos expandir nuestros horizontes, para que la animosidad se desvanezca.

—De acuerdo, bien, porque sin importar cuan geniales suenen las fiestas para conocernos unos a otros, a veces las reuniones más pequeñas de nuestra manada son agradables. Simplemente no quiero perder eso como grupo.

—Es un punto valido, y no tenemos intenciones de que nuestra manada, pierda la sensación de ser una familia extendida. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Qué va a pasar con el heredero? —Preguntó otro hombre, mientras aclaraba su garganta. —Está bien que nuestro líder sea gay y todo eso, pero ¿qué pasará cuando tu gobierno acabe y nos enfrentemos a la misma situación en la que nos encontraríamos si hubieses declinado el rol?

—De nuevo, ese es un punto valido —respondí, con un asentimiento. —A pesar de que acabamos de aparearnos y saltamos en nuestros roles como líderes de la manada, no hemos descartado una potencial familia en el futuro. —Alcé la mano de Lou hacia mis labios y rocé un beso gentil contra ella, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus ojos. —Gigi ya se ha ofrecido como mi leona, para ser una sustituta para nosotros, pero tenemos más que tiempo suficiente para discutirlo. Así que comprendemos la responsabilidad de proveer un heredero para el siguiente gobierno, pero por ahora la discusión está sobre la mesa.

—Eso es muy justo, Harry —dijo el hombre, Al, mientras sonreía. —Y soy uno de los que está emocionado por ver este lado nuevo y feliz que tienes. Si un ratón puso esa sonrisa en tu rostro, entonces nuestra comunidad estará mucho más feliz.

—Y con eso debidamente anotado, vamos a empezar —dijo el anciano de la UPAC, mientras él y su séquito se acercaban al escenario

Una vez que se nos unieron, me arrodillé ante ellos, mientras Gigi tomaba su lugar a mi derecha y James hacía lo mismo a mi izquierda. Aunque lo normal era que la pareja del líder estuviera a la derecha, las cosas eran diferentes esta vez. Habíamos decidido, por adelantado, que Lou se pararía detrás de mí, mientras sostenía las manos de los otros, para mostrar nuestra solidaridad. Era un poco extraño que los cuatro compartiéramos un espacio tan pequeño, pero lo hicimos funcionar.

Hice mi juramente y me comprometí a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por la manada y ceñirme a las leyes establecidas por la UPAC. Cuando estuvo hecho, vino lo de la marca. Los cuatro tendríamos la cresta de la manada marcada mágicamente en nuestra muñeca derecha, para demostrar que éramos los líderes actuales. Tan pronto como estuvieran en su lugar la de los líderes anteriores desaparecería con el hechizo.

—Levántate, Harry Ashby—dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa, cuando todo hubo terminado. —Y toma tu lugar entre tu gente. Que tu gobierno traiga prosperidad a tu raza, y para todos los paranormales.

Saltamos del escenario y caminamos hasta el centro del círculo que había formado la manada. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejé escapar un rugido, mientras James y Gigi se me unían, señalando el comienzo de nuestro gobierno de tres siglos. Los otros se unieron después de un momento, y me sorprendió gratamente, cuando vi que el nido se nos había unido, mezclándose en nuestras filas.

Y luego tuvimos nuestra fiesta. Confía en mí cuando digo que los paranormales, especialmente los leones, saben cómo hacer una fiesta. Todos comieron y bebieron hasta saciarse, mientras celebraban. Sabía que parte de ello era simplemente porque mi papá se había ido y la manada podría comenzar a sanar del daño que había causado. Pero en general, todos parecían felices de que asumiéramos el cargo, y hacían todo lo posible por aceptar a Lou.

En general, me enorgullecí de mi gente. Puede que se hallan mantenido entre los suyos y hubiesen sido mal guiados bajo el gobierno de mi padre, pero había mucho potencial ahí.

Era hora de que aprovecháramos eso y dejáramos de simplemente sobrevivir, y comenzáramos a prosperar. Tomamos los primeros pasos en esa dirección, y con el tiempo y orientación, sabía que las vidas de todos serían diferentes.

La mía ya lo era, a causa de un ratón apodado Lou, el cual me había dado su corazón.


	10. Capítulo 9

Después de que casi todos se fueran, además de la gente que se había desplomado en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados, finalmente logré pasar algo de tiempo a solas con mi pareja.

Habíamos contratado a un equipo de limpieza, para que vinieran en la mañana, así que dejamos casi todo, incluyendo los suministros del abastecedor los cuales vendrían a recoger ellos mismos.

Era una tradición dejar a los líderes solos por un par de días, mientras se aclimataban, así que sabía que Lou y yo al menos tendríamos ese tiempo sin drama.

—Creo que estoy un poco borracho —, mi pareja soltó una risita, mientras subíamos por las escaleras a la habitación de huéspedes, que estábamos usando.

—Uh-oh —me reí entre dientes, y envolví un brazo bajo sus hombros. —¿Y qué tipo de borracho es mi pareja?

—Uno caliente —gimió de forma hermosa. Podría vivir otros miles de años y nunca me cansaría del sonido proveniente de él, o alguno de los muchos que hacía.

—¿Estás de humor para jugar con juguetes?

—Siempre y cuando no estés hablando de autos Matchbox, entonces, ¡definitivamente sí! —Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Después de observar reír a mi sexy pareja y pasar un buen rato todo el día, requirió todo mi control no arrastrarlo a una esquina y disfrutar de él. Lo levanté en mis brazos y corrí a nuestra, mientras él emitía un chillido sorprendido.

Lo lancé a la cama y casi destrocé mi ropa, quitándomelas en medio de mi prisa por sentir su piel contra la mía. Él se rió, mientras rebotaba en la cama antes de captar la idea y quitarse su camisa. Mientras se desnudaba, saqué la caja de juguetes que me había mostrado hace unos días atrás. Sabía exactamente lo que quería.

—Qué vas a... ¡Harry! —Chilló, mientras lo volteaba con una mano para que quedara acostado sobre su estómago, mientras colocaba la caja junto a él en la cama. Estirándome, saqué los suministros que necesitaba y los aparté de nuestro camino.

—¿Sabías que los leones salvajes, pueden tener sexo cada media hora, cuando sus parejas están en celo? Personalmente he tenido sexo o me he venido cinco veces en una sola tarde.

—Ese es un tiempo de recuperación impresionante —, dijo Lou con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras me miraba por sobre su hombro.

—¿Te sientes caliente, mi ratón? ¿Tal vez deberíamos intentar cinco rounds, esta noche?

—Siempre me siento caliente contigo —, gimió, mientras le extendía sus piernas y me arrodillaba entre ellas. —Pero joder cinco veces, quiero romper tu récord e ir un poco más allá. ¿Qué tal siete?

—¿Crees que puedes aguantar siete veces? —Pregunté, sabiendo que estaba desafiándolo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba mis dedos por las mejillas de su culo.

Lou gimió y asintió, mientras mantenía mis suaves toques. Entonces, nos sorprendía a ambos inclinándome y lamiendo su agujero.

—Dulce infierno, bebé, eso se siente bien —, jadeó. A mí también me gustaba.

Siempre había pensado que la idea del rimming era asquerosa, pero cuando se trataba de mi pareja, quería experimentarlo todo. Y cuando vi su pequeño agujero rosa y fruncido contraerse ante mi toque, supe que simplemente quería saborearlo. Efectivamente, una lamida no era suficiente.

Gruñí, mientras separaba sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo lamía como un gatito con un tazón de crema. Y esperaba que Lou me diera mi crema para el final de la noche... montones de ella. Tan pronto se abrió para mí, extendí mi lengua su culo, para deleite de mi pareja. Él se retorció y gritó ante la atención que le daba.

—¡Joder! ¿Hay una parte de ti que no sepa a cielo puro? —No esperé una respuesta,mientras volvía a empujar mi lengua en su interior.

Para lo que había planeado para mi pareja, no era necesario estirarlo tanto, ya que él me follaría primero. Pero necesitaba estirarlo lo suficiente, como para el huevo vibrador a control remoto el cual quería que tuviera en su culo, mientras me tomaba.

—Harry, bebé, necesito venirme —rogó, mientras empujaba su culo hacia mi boca.

Continué con ello, mientras me estiraba para alcanzar el lubricante y el huevo. Abrí la tapa y lo aceité antes de deslizarlo dentro de él. —¿Q-Qué m-me estás h-haciendo?

—Voy a llevarte hasta el límite, antes de que empujes tu gloriosa polla dentro de mí —, le expliqué, y rodé sobre él. Supongo que el plan cambió, pero podía adaptarme. —Sólo si prometes ser tan ruidosos y hacer esos sonidos, que tanto amo.

—Lo que sea, haré lo que sea. Por favor, sólo déjame venirme —, gimió, mientras extendía sus piernas ampliamente en el aire. Habíamos aprendido que me gustaba su flexibilidad en la cama, en vez de que sólo tirara de sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Si hacía eso, me perdía su estómago plano y su pecho tonificado.

—Pellizca tus pezones por mí —, gruñí, mientras lo miraba como si fuera la mañana de navidad.

Él asintió e hizo lo que le había pedido, mientras miraba mis ojos. Su boca estaba separada, mientras jadeaba. Decidiendo que había jugado lo suficiente, encendí el huevo y no fue despacio. Sabía que estaba justo en su punto dulce, y lo puse en el nivel medio.

—¡Joder! —Gritó, mientras toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo se retorcía por las vibraciones.

—Pellizcalos más fuerte. Quiero verlos levantándose y volviéndose de ese bonito color rosa, a causa de tu tortura. —Gimió, mientras lo hacía. Lo recompensé, aumentando la vibración del juguete.

—Harry—, gritó, cuando su polla explotó.

Miré su ingle en estado de shock. Nunca había visto a alguien viniendose tan fuerte, que su semen volara por el aire. Lou recorrió ola tras ola de su clímax. Sus caderas se alzaban ante cada corriente. Mi pareja nunca se veía tan sexy, como cuando estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente se le pasó y dejó caer sus piernas. Le quité el juguete gentilmente, sonriendo cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Antes de que su agujero pudiera recuperarse, lubriqué un tapón anal y lo deslicé en su interior. Jadeó ante las sensaciones, pero entonces, volvió a intentar meter aire en sus pulmones.

Mis dedos ya estaban lubricados, y me acomodé que para estirarme a mí mismo iba a montar a mi pareja por primera vez, y no podía esperar más tiempo. Me incliné sobre él y lamí suavemente el semen en su cuerpo, mientras se retorcía de deleite.

Para cuando lo hube limpiado, tenía tres dedos dentro de mi propio culo, y la polla de Lou había vuelto a erguirse.

—No soy el único con un buen tiempo de recuperación —canturreé, mientras pasaba mi mano libre sobre el hueso de su cadera.—Quiero montarte, Lou. Quiero que estés lleno con ese plug, mientras mi culo masajea tu polla.

—Un plan asombroso —jadeó y me dio un pulgar arriba.

—¿Necesitas más tiempo, para recuperar el aliento? —Me reí, ya que todavía no había abierto sus ojos.

—No, estoy bien. —Se levantó sobre sus codos, mientras sacaba los dedos de mi culo.

Usé el lubricante restante que tenía en mis dedos, sobre su polla y di unos cuantos tirones, para asegurarme de que estaba bien y listo para mí.

Cuando lo estuvo, me moví para quedar a horcajadas en su estómago, y Lou se estiró para sostener su polla para mí. La alineé con mi agujero y comencé a bajar lentamente, mientras miraba a mi pareja. Sus fosas nasales se agitaron por el deseo, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo como una caricia. Me estremecí ante su mirada, cuando llegó hasta lo profundo de mí interior.

Gemimos, cuando mi culo se posó en sus caderas, y no me moví, simplemente saboreando el sentimiento. Finalmente, cuando empezó a gemir de necesidad y acariciando mi polla, supe que tenía que moverme. Inclinándome, coloqué mis manos a ambos costados de su cabeza, mientras rozaba mis labios contra los suyos. Me mecí lentamente, iniciando tan suavemente, como con los besos.

—Dime, ¿estás feliz de haberme visto afuera de esa biblioteca? —Susurré, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos. —¿Te arrepientes de nuestro apareamiento?

—Ni por un segundo, Harry. Haberte ido a buscar esa noche, fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. —Busqué sus ojos y vi la verdad ardiendo en ellos. —Te amo con todo mi corazón.

—También te amo. —Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y tiré de él hasta que quedó sentado conmigo en su regazo.

—Joder —Gimió, mientras sus ojos revoloteaban. —Ahora el plug está empujando más profundo, y está justo contra mi próstata.

—¿Entonces, asumo que te gustó mi idea? —Bromeé, y me sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, sí, eres muy imaginativo.

—Tengo un buen profesor —gruñí, mientras me acariciaba más rápido y comenzaba a mover mis caderas con más fuerza.

—¿Sólo bueno? —Lou me sonrió con satisfacción, mientras mecía sus caderas al mismo tiempo que las mías, y el ángulo apuñalaba mi punto dulce.

—Un profesor excelente, fantástico, maravilloso, sexy y brillante—jadeé, mientras cogíamos el ritmo.

Terminé empujando hacia abajo con mis rodillas, al igual que con mis caderas, así que la cama se movía con nosotros y Lou empujaba hacia arriba cada vez que bajaba.

—Voy a venirme, Harry —, jadeó, mientras se enfocaba aún más en mi polla.

El que siempre me advirtiera para asegurarse que íbamos al mismo nivel, era uno de sus rasgos cariñosos. Ahora que sabía que me seguiría de inmediato, me solté y mi orgasmo me azotó.

—¡Lou! —Grité, mientras lo cubría con mi semilla.

A medida que los músculos en mi culo se aferraban a su pene, se estremeció y se vino en lo profundo de mi interior.

Nos envolvimos con fuerza, mientras nuestros cuerpos encontraban sus liberaciones ante nuestra conexión. En ese momento, todo era perfecto, justo como debería ser. Y aunque sabía que se avecinaban muchas más, atesoraría esta tanto como las siguientes.

Nos desplomamos en la cama, y fui capaz de contener mi peso sobre mis codos para no aplastarlo. Mientras jadeábamos en busca de aire, nos miramos el uno al otro con grandes sonrisas. Conocía lo suficiente a mi pareja, como para saber que estaba tachando mentalmente esa posición y esta habitación de huéspedes de la lista de lugares que necesitábamos bautizar, en nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Te amo tanto, Lou. No puedes dejarme jamás —, susurré contra sus labios.

—No voy a ningún lado, bebé —respondió con una suave sonrisa, mientras extendía su brazo y ahuecaba mi mejilla. —Estás pegado a mí, y eso significa que se vienen muchas cosas más para nosotros.

—Vamos a comenzar con venirnos más. —Me reí, haciendo un mal juego de palabras.

Funcionó, porque mi pareja se rió, mientras yo rodaba sobre nosotros para que él quedara encima.

Había tenido un montón de primeras veces con Lou, pero al mismo tiempo, también había muchas últimas veces, porque nunca habría nadie más para ninguno de nosotros.


End file.
